The Dark Night
by ZoeyRageQuits
Summary: What would happen if a girl from Ciel's past jumped back into her life with a painful past of her own? The chapters start out short, but trust me they get longer and better so please keeping reading! I hope you enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1: The Tradegy

My name is Stella Newsom and currently I am on the run. It's a long story but it will be told eventually, now is not the proper time. I've been on my own for a week now, but today is the first day I feel so alone, but not in a sad way. I woke up early this morning and left, fleeing far away as I could. I kept myself to the shadows, afraid of revealing who I was and causing more trouble for myself. As I look up at the sky I notice it is beautiful, but not as beautiful as usual, for the town is full of mourning and idle gossip. I've lost my appreciation for its beauty, along with myself.

(Ceil's POV)

"Sebastian…" I groaned. I was forced to leave the manor early this morning. Apparently the manor is running low on ingredients and we needed to pick up some more.

"Yes master?" Sebastian calmly responded. How he seems so awake at such an early hour, I will never grasp.

"I understand that we are in need of supplies, but what I don't understand is why I have to accompany you." I sighed. There was work I could've been doing instead of wasting time walking around the town for something that is his job to be done. I could hear him responding but I wasn't really looking for an answer. Instead I tried to listen to the chit chat of the town. Something didn't seem right today.

"So dreadfully sad it is. What has the world come to nowadays?" One woman stated frowning. Similar remarks were heard from almost every conversation I managed to pick up around me. Now I was a bit curious, as well as irritated. Paying no mind to Sebastian I walked up to a woman who seemed a little more sad than the others.

"Excuse me, what's wrong with the townspeople today?" I didn't particularly care, but I was a bit curious. I looked behind me to assure myself Sebastian was still with me, and he was. Right behind me in fact, calm smile on his face as always. The woman was a bit startled for some reason but she managed to gather her thoughts and answer my question.

"Poor souls, it seems a thief broke into the Newsom estate." Newsom? The name sounded familiar to me but I couldn't quite place it. "The two parents were killed and their bodies were found in the manor. The daughter is still missing as of yet, Stella I think her name was." I nodded to the woman and began to walk away. Newsom…the name still isn't clicking. As I was on the verge of a breakthrough I noticed a girl who appeared to be around my age hiding in the shadows of an alley.

"Sebastian, did you see that?"

"See what master?" I turned and pointed to the alleyway but the girl was gone. I shrugged, I was busy pondering things anyways. Stella Newsom…..! Stella, I remember her now. She played with Lizzy and I but she got gravely ill and wasn't able to leave her estate and come play with us. I remember how much Lizzy cried when I tried to explain it to her. I felt a little pain and grabbed my chest. "Master? What's the matter?" I looked at Sebastian, a puzzled look on his face and I'm sure there was one to match on mine. That was strange.


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

(Stella's POV)

I watched Ciel Phantomhive as he progressed through town. Then I heard a woman explain my story to him. His facial expression didn't change. I knew he had changed after what happened to his parents but looking at him made me stare. I felt sad, he used to smile all the time, his smile was fantastic. It was the first time I'd seen him in years. One day I showed up to his manor to play when we were kids. The instant the doors opened and I walked inside I grabbed my chest. It was tight and I couldn't breathe, my parents came to retrieve me immediately. I remember looking at Ciel as I fell. He had a look of terror that I never wanted to see again. The pain I felt was just due to me overworking myself but yet my parents never let me leave again, and eventually I fell ill. Just looking at him and remembering all these things made me want to cry. Then he looked at me. I couldn't let him see me like this, in the state I was in! I jumped back and hid behind a box that was in the alley.

"Sebastian, did you see that?" I was sure I was out of sight now, as much as I wanted to run up to him and say hello. My head hurt from all the conflict in my emotions. As soon as he appeared to be out of sight I lost it. The pain in my head was overwhelming and I punched a brick wall until it didn't hurt anymore. My knuckles were bloody and they hurt but not as much as my head had. I wanted to cry but after this whole ordeal my eyes dried out and refused to produce any tears. After I was pretty positive that I had calmed myself down I turned around with a sigh. Suddenly I jumped back seeing a man standing right in front of me. He stood tall with shoulder length black hair and red eyes. I tried to turn around and run but he grabbed my arm. It didn't really hurt but it was enough force to keep me from moving. My eyes grew a bit blank, it was reminding me of the man who killed my parents in front of my eyes and dragged me off with him.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed as loud as I could. I was not ready to let myself be put into a bad situation again, but no one seemed to notice.

(Sebastian's POV)

A few minutes after the master pointed out an empty alleyway I stopped.

"Master, my apologies, but I seem to have forgotten something. You may proceed on home. I will be back before it gets too late." That was a blatant lie. I knew for a fact that the alley wasn't empty but I didn't want to endanger Ciel in case it was something dangerous. He nodded slowly, he was still tired. It made me laugh a little bit to myself.

"Fine, don't be long." I bowed and headed back towards the alley and watched as a girl punched a wall with all her might, no doubt seriously injuring her hands. I could tell by watching her who she was. Just by the fury in her punches. She turned around and faced me, she was about the masters height. She had gorgeous blonde hair that surrounded her face perfectly. Her blue eyes shone with fear, which confirmed farther my theory on who she was. She turned to run but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. She stared off in her own world, obviously remembering something painful before she was back in full action trying to free herself.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Her voice sounded hoarse and I felt a bit of pity for her.

"I'm sorry madam, but I only wish to help you. May I ask your name?" I spoke my words smoothly and with care trying not frighten her more.

"May I ask yours?" She asked sternly. She looked angrier now than scared but I could tell she was faking. I could see it in her eyes that she was scared. Her attitude was a bit, hysterical to me. She was quite similar to the young master.

"My name is Sebastian." I put it as simply as I could, still trying to calm her down.

"Sebastian…" the way she was hanging my name on her tongue was a little unsettling.

"You're a butler for Ceil aren't you?" Quite observant this one was, I wondered how she knew the masters name.

"I am a butler for the Phantomhives, you guessed correctly." I smiled gently at her. Then the look in her eyes went back to fear.

(Stella's POV)

"I am a butler for the Phantomhives-" that was all I heard from him before I was set into panic. "Now if you please, I'll escort you to the manor." He began to lead me off and my panic grew.

"P-please no. Don't take me to him!" I stuttered. I still was remembering the look in his eyes when I grew sick years ago. "Please don't make me be the cause of him making that face…I can't bear it." I was crying now but I stood staring at my hands. Tears? Tears were a new thing to me. I didn't understand. The man smiled and put a hand on my head and in a few seconds I was out cold, he was taking me straight to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Manor

When I awoke, I shot upwards and saw three strange people staring down at me. There was a maid with large glasses, a boy who was adorable in an odd sense, and a man smoking a cigarette.

"Ah! She's awake, yes she is! My name is Mey-rin, pleasure to meet you miss." The maid stated. "This here is Finny and Bard." Well I've at least got their names down.

"M-my name is Stella." I bowed my head. They all sat staring at me like I was a doll.

"Stella you said? It can't be, are you Stella Newsom by chance?" Mey-rin looked a bit concerned. I nodded. All three sets of eyes grew sad but I felt nothing.

"May I ask where I am?" In ways I wanted an answer and in ways I didn't. I was pretty sure I knew where I was, but I knew if they said it that it would probably set me into panic. Then Finny spoke up.

"Why, you're at Phantomhive manor!" He gleamed with a bright smile. I was right, hearing it set me to tears and I was sobbing madly. Finny jumped. "Eh? She's crying! What did I say?"

"Oi, what's wrong?"

"I think I should get Sebastian I should!" As soon as she said the words Ceil burst into the doors with Sebastian. He ran over to me and looked me in the face as if confirming that I was who he thought I was. I looked at him and my eyes widened, still full of tears. He looked at me with a look of concern, I couldn't take it. He looked the same as he did when we were kids, but his expression had changed. He was about to speak but I started repeating the same thing over and over.

"Please don't look at me! I don't want you to make that face again! I'm sorry, forgive me Ciel!"

(Ceil's POV)

I got back to the manor in due time and wondered what it could've been that Sebastian forgot. I've never known him to make a mistake or forget something. It wasn't very long before he returned. He knocked on the study door as he always did before entering.

"Yes, yes come in Sebastian." He opened the door and bowed. The look on his face made me a little uneasy though. I've never seen him make a face like that. It was more of a look of pity than anything else. "Did I miss something?"

"There is a guest downstairs. I'm not sure that she wants to see you though." He frowned, it was merely a way to put a little emotion into the words, it wasn't genuine. Then I thought, a guest? Who would be visiting out of the blue?

"A guest? Who might that be?" I was a bit irritated, I thought I was going to get to rest for the day.

"Stella Newsom." The words made me stop in my tracks. Hearing her name brought back pain, though I couldn't remember why. "How did you….?"

"Remember the alley you pointed to? You saw a girl, did you not?" I thought about it and could almost remember what she looked like. Slowly I nodded. "She hid when you pointed her out to me, for some reason she feels some sort of guilt and doesn't want to be here." My chest was in pain again, I'd never felt this feeling before. It felt strange and I didn't like it.

"Well, she's here so I might as well see her." I think the truth was that I wanted to see her though, as much as I hate to admit. Sebastian and I walked down the stairs until I heard sobbing and the shouting of the three idiots. Great, what did they do to her already? I walked into the room and saw her kneeling there crying. Mey-rin was patting her on the back, looking very unsure as to what to do. I looked at Finnian and he had a look of guilt, so he must have said something to upset her. Bard just stood there as if he had never seen a girl cry before and was completely clueless. I couldn't remember her much just by looking at her from here, I need to confirm who she was. I walked over to her and knelt down looking into her eyes. At seeing at me her eyes widened and she began crying harder. It instantly all came back to me. Especially the day that she came to the manor and collapsed, that was the last time I saw her. It was painful to think about, but I tried not to show it to her. She was freaking out enough. I was about to start asking her questions when in a fit of hiccups and sobs she kept spouting out the same sentence.

"Please don't look at me! I don't want you to make that face again! I'm sorry, forgive me Ciel!" Over and over she repeated these words. They were completely fazing me and I had no idea what she was talking about. I figured I would just give her some time to calm down and then ask her again. I looked down at her hand and they were bleeding, they looked very tore up. I looked to Sebastian for an answer, I didn't even have to ask.

"Punching a brick wall." The three idiots all looked at her like they were going to cry.

"How did no one notice her hands?" I screamed at them. They all jumped and were rapidly apologizing. I was angry at the fact that they didn't notice she was bleeding and her hand were probably getting worse.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled again, getting ever so quiet with her words.

"Stella…it's alright." I grabbed her arms and helped her stand. She was rubbing her eyes crying, getting blood on her face, it made me cringe to watch. "Sebastian, clean her hands and get her a room so she can get some rest and calm down." He led her off and her crying got louder the farther she got.


	4. Chapter 4: Reality Check

(Stella's POV)

I was led into a room where the butler cleaned and wrapped my hands. I was shaking a lot still, as he helped me I stared off into the distance my thoughts running wild. His face kept popping up in my head, the one from the past and the one from now, both so different but both held the same effect to me. Then my head starting pounding again, I went to start punching the wall but Sebastian held me back. With nothing to take it out on my head hurt worse and worse.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at him as loud as I could. I held my head in pain and yet he still wouldn't let me go. "You don't understand!" The pain was getting the best of me and it was a struggle just to get the words out.

"Lady Stella, I do understand. Your head hurts does it not? But I'm afraid I can't let you go and injure your hand again. The young master would not be happy." I looked at him, my eyes widened. 'The young master would not be happy.' So whether or not I get rid of this pain in my head he's not going to be happy.

We sat there for a while, him restraining me, and for a while I mean at least ten minutes. The pain in my head started to die down, it went to just about a normal headache.

"Are you feeling better now?" The butler smiled up at me. His smile made me want to hit him, was he taking this as a joke?

"Yes, I'm fine. Now if you'd release me please I'm going to go lie down." He did as I said and he left. I looked at the bed, it reminded me of my own. My own bed that I would never see again. My parents, I would never see them again either would I? No, that's a silly thought. I know that I won't, they were killed in front of me now weren't they. I didn't know what else to do, I lay in bed and cried. I wanted to go punch something but his words kept ringing in my head, 'The young master would not be happy.' Ciel, will you ever be happy again?

(Ciel's POV)

As soon as Stella left the three rushed to explain the situation. They all talked at once and I wasn't picking up any of it. This is why they frustrate me so, can they not take turns?

"All three of you quiet!" I yelled at them, my hand on my face in frustration. Then I pointed to Finnian. "Finny, you had a guilty look on your face when I walked in. That makes me assume you were the one who set her off." I stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"W-well young master she simply asked where she was and I, I told her she was at the Phantomhive manor! I smiled too!" Like that last bit was important. But then again, I'm sure if he glared at her she would've cried. Still, it wasn't making any sense. Why would she cry about something like that? She doesn't think I'm going to hurt her, does she? Then I remembered something she said, 'I don't want you to make that face again!' What did that mean? She's referring to back when we were kids I assume, did I glare at her or something. This is all so confusing. Maybe she's calmed down a bit and I can go ask her.

I walked up the stairs and down the hallway where her room would be. Then I heard her yelling and Sebastian trying to calm her down. Maybe it was the pain of cleaning the wounds. I remembered how her hands looked in my head, I never wanted to see that again. I waited for Sebastian to leave but after about five minutes it seemed he still didn't come out. Yet, it was quiet. I waited and about five more minutes later he came out and saw me standing there.

"Young master, if you're planning to talk to her, now would not be the best of times." He smiled at me and I glared at him.

"Explain." He looked at me a little shocked, but I'm sure he saw it coming so I don't understand what the need for that was. He bowed and we walked to my study where I sat at my desk and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well as I cleaned her hands she was staring off into the distance as if she was thinking of something. Then she clenched her teeth and her hand went to fists and I knew what that meant. I held her down so she wouldn't injure her hands more and she calmed down after a bit." Was she remembering what had happened with her parents? Now that I think of it that must've been terrible for her. To actually watch your parents be killed by another mans hands in front of your eyes. Then I thought about it further, according to the rumors the thief took her with him. What could he have done to her? I shuddered at the thought and looked back to Sebastian who just stood there.

"Before she calmed down, did you say anything specific to her?" He stood as if trying to remember what he said. So, he did say something then. Whatever it was must've been the key to calming her down and maybe I could find something out with that.

"Well I told her, 'The young master would not be happy.'" What? That doesn't help me much. Why would the thought of me not being happy calm her down? That's when something occurred to me. I remembered what she said about not wanting me to make a certain face or some nonsense. What did I do to her? I dismissed Sebastian and walked towards my room, walking past her. I knocked on the door but there was no response. I opened the door and looked to the bed, she was already asleep. Upon further inspection she was crying. Looking at her made my chest hurt even more. I felt guilty, she used to be so happy and I don't know what happened to her. I guess we both changed. I slowly closed her door and headed off to my room.


	5. Chapter 5: Things Get Interesting

(Stella's POV)

I woke up and stretched a bit, thankfully my head didn't hurt anymore. I swung my legs over the bed and stared at the door. I tried to gather my thoughts figuring that they would want to know what happened. It took me a bit but finally I got up, left my room, and walked downstairs. Then the three ran up to me all looking very apologetic.

"Miss Stella? Are you alright? You're looking better, yes you are!"

"Are your hands alright? What did you do?"

"I'm so sorry about what I said! I made you cry! I'm sorry!" They all looked so sad. Finny looked the saddest and Bard just held a bit of pity. I curtsied which shocked all of them. I was set on not making a scene of myself today, not a bad one anyways. I thought about last night and shook it off.

"Don't worry, I'm just having some…inner difficulties…you didn't do anything wrong. You answered what I asked." They all still looked shocked, I've always had pretty good manners. I wanted to talk to someone about everything that had happened but…I'm not sure I felt comfortable with any of them. I definitely didn't want to tell Ciel. I looked to Mey-rin and thought I would talk to her. Then Sebastian came down and glared at the three of them which made them jump. I giggled a bit to myself.

"The three of you, stop pestering the miss and get to work."

"Y-yes sir!" They all started off in different directions and I grabbed Mey-rin's arm.

"Yes miss? Is there something I can do for you? I'll do my best, yes I will!" She smiled looking really hyped up. I smiled back at her which made her smile wider. It seemed she was happy to see me smile after everything that happened last night.

"Sebastian, may I borrow Mey-rin for a bit please?" He looked a little shocked at my change of attitude as well. He sighed lightly and nodded. I happily led her to my room. I figured that was the best place to talk, I just really needed to get some of this off of my chest. I was pretty sure my mental state was calm enough to talk about it.

"Miss Stella, what's this about?" She looked a bit concerned and I gave her the same look back.

"I just needed someone to talk to and you looked like the best one, is that alright?" I held my face a bit sad waiting for a response.

"Of course!" She smiled, she seemed happy that I picked her. We both sat down and I told her the whole story. About how the thief broke into my house and how he killed my parents.

"He killed them because they wouldn't tell him where anything valuable was." I looked up at the ceiling. I didn't really want to look at Mey-rin's face. "It was really scary, I can still remember it clearly. For a thief he was dressed pretty well. Then he dragged me off with him. He was really mad that he couldn't find any valuables and decided that I was going to be the valuable." I was still looking up at the ceiling, I felt like I was going to cry but I held it in, I figured Mey-rin would go into a panic. "I spent about a week locked up until two days ago. He came into the room I was in, I don't know his intentions." I was pretty sure I knew his intentions but…well that's nothing to be said aloud. "I was scared and I hit him with a chair and took off. I'm a fast runner." That small little sentence made me giggle a bit. I looked at Mey-rin confirming that I was done. She looked like she was going to cry and she hugged me. It was a nice hug, I haven't felt anything like that in a while. Then she looked at me, I could tell she had a question.

"May I ask, how did he get into your manor?" This struck me as a funny question. Why would she ask that? I thought for a minute or so and then it hit me. When it hit me, I could feel my heart stop.

"I…I let him in…" I was a bit confused hearing myself say that. I was staring at her now, but I wasn't really staring at her, I was just staring. "He said he was there…he was there to see my parents…he was dressed nicely…very nicely…he…I thought he was a business partner or something…" I was crying now at the sudden realization of what I had done. "I let him in…it was my fault…" She looked a bit frantic now.

"Miss Stella! I'm sure it's not your fault! You couldn't have known! I'm going to go get some tea, it'll calm you down, yes it will!" She left the room and I was beginning to lose it. My words rang through my head, 'it was my fault'. I began scratching my arms, scratching them hard. I was sure that eventually they would start to bleed but I figured that would make me feel better. Like my hands. It was beginning to hurt but I couldn't stop myself. Mey-rin walked back in and saw what I was doing and her eyes widened. She even dropped the tea set she held. "S-sebastian!" She yelled as she busted out of the room. I didn't care.

(Ceil's POV)

Altogether today is turning out to be a quiet day. I haven't seen Stella yet but I heard from Sebastian that she seemed to be doing well. He said he saw her smiling, I wish I could've seen it myself, maybe it would've taken some weight off of my shoulders. I still couldn't grasp why I cared, it wasn't my problem. That's when I heard a crash and Mey-rin burst out of a room yelling for Sebastian. She was about to run right past me when I grabbed her arm and stopped her. What room did she come out of? I looked at the room and thought, that was Stella's room!

"Mey-rin! What's happened?" She was shaking, I could feel it. Something was definitely not right. Her eyes were wide.

"I-it's miss S-stella! S-she-" I didn't even let her finish. I released her and ran to Stella room and rushed inside. The sight I saw frightened me. She was sitting there crying, scratching her arms, they were bleeding. Why was she doing such a thing?

"Stella! What are you doing?" I yelled at her. I grabbed her hands with mine and pulled them away from her arms. Her eyes were wide and she was crying. It gave me a slight flashback of what had happened last night. She was mumbling something. "What is it Stella? What's wrong?" Her eyes grew wider.

"It was…it was my fault…my fault…they died…" She was repeating this over and over just like last night. It was scaring me.

"Stella! Look at me!" Her head slowly lifted and her eyes met mine, it was unsettling to look at her. I felt so many feelings they were overwhelming. Sebastian had said she was fine, she was smiling even, what happened? "I can't say I quite get what you're feeling, but hurting yourself isn't going to change anything!" She tilted her head to the side.

"But my head…it helps…it hurts…" What was she talking about?

"It's not going to bring them back!" I yelled at her. Then I thought maybe that was too much. But it seemed that was just what she needed. She began to sob and I began to worry but she was covering her eyes with her hands now. She didn't have the same blank stare, the crying was different. She was back to her senses. I sat there and stared at her. What do I do now…? If I were a girl, and I was crying what would I want…? My first reaction was to hug her so I did.

(Sebastian's POV)

I caught up to Mey-rin who was yelling for me and she began sputtering nonsense. But, I heard the name Stella and figured she had done something foolish again and rushed off to her room. But when I walked in I saw the young master…hugging her? I chuckled to myself and apparently I did so too loud because the master's head whipped to look at me and his face shot red. It was a funny sight to see. He released her immediately and stood and began to walk past me, I was still laughing.

"W-what is it?" He yelled at me. I didn't respond I just kept laughing and eventually he stormed off. I looked to the girl and she was just sitting there a little confused to what had just happened. But, she wasn't crying anymore. I bowed and left the room. Things are starting to get interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: Embarrassment

(Stella's POV)

What just happened? Did Ciel just…hug me? Was he not angry at me? I was so confused but I managed to calm down and take it all in. The face he made when he left was priceless. His face was red and he yelled at Sebastian for laughing at him. I quietly laughed to myself remembering it. Then something occurred to me. What if I replaced the face from the past? I could replace that face with the one I had just seen, I liked that one better anyways. I couldn't help but laugh a bit before I gave some attention to my arms. They looked horrifying, it looked like I got attacked by dogs. Then I thought that was probably what my hands looked like too. I felt a pang of remorse and felt sick just looking at them. I'm sure Ciel must've felt the same, only by his face when he first saw me, I think he thought it was his fault. I wanted to wrap them up so I couldn't see them anymore, but I didn't know how. I couldn't face Ciel or Sebastian. I couldn't face Mey-rin either, I'm sure she is afraid of me by now. I headed out of my room and began walking down the hallway until I reached the stairs. Well, that leaves Finny and Bard. I headed out to the garden where I found Finny. He saw me, and my arms, and a look of terror struck him. I just smiled hoping that would calm him down.

"Finny, can I get your help?" He nodded rapidly and ran over to me.

"What happened to your arms?" He looked terribly frightened. He reminded me of a puppy and I frowned. Should I tell him? I can't stand trying to lie to him.

"Well, I had a bit of a panic attack…" He looked like he was going to cry. "Ah! But don't worry I've already sworn to myself that it's not going to happen again!" I smiled trying to reassure him. He nodded.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Do you think you'd be able to disinfect and wrap my arms like Sebastian did my hands?" He thought for a moment.

"I think so, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you." He was frowning and I couldn't help but giggle a bit after looking at his face. This made him smile a bit too which relieved me.

"It's going to hurt either way, don't worry about it." With that we headed off to a bathroom and he helped me. When he disinfected my arms I screamed, really loud. I think unintentionally I was being a little overdramatic. But this made Finny freak out.

"Oh no! I knew I would hurt you!" He was pretty frantic. I smiled, as well as I could through the pain.

"I'm fine, see? All you need to do is wrap it now." He nodded and did so pretty well. I thanked him and he left. Then all of a sudden Ciel rushed in looking pretty frantic himself.

(Ciel's POV)

I don't think I'm going to be able to face anyone for the rest of the day. I made such a fool of myself, why did I hug her? Oh well, I guess it'll be a chance to get some work done for once. I glanced out to the gardens and noticed I didn't see Finny out there like I usually did. I shrugged and headed to my study. All of a sudden I heard a scream that was so loud that I figured if I was at the source I would have went deaf. It was a girl's scream which meant it was either Mey-rin's…or Stella's. I rushed to where it came from and saw myself standing in front of a bathroom door. The thoughts started rushing through my head. What if someone slipped and fell and hit their head or something? Then I can't just stand out here! But what if someone is changing, then I definitely can't go in! I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks at the thought but then before I could make a decision Finnian came out. But I heard a girl's scream I thought…?

"Oh, hi young master!" He responded with a smile. Why was he smiling? Someone just got hurt didn't they? I frantically pushed passed him and headed into the bathroom and saw Stella sitting there. Upon my arrival she sat there blinking. I looked at her, nothing looked wrong. Well why in gods name did she scream then? I noticed her arms were wrapped up.

"C-ciel…?" She was staring at me like I was crazy. I noticed I was panting because I ran her as fast as I could. My face was still red I'm sure.

"I thought…did you just…" I wasn't managing to get my words out. What was wrong with me? I was just here to make sure she was okay. Then I noticed she was laughing. I just embarrassed myself again. She explained the whole situation to me and was still chuckling a bit. I am such a fool. I was angry at myself for being so stupid.

"There was no need to yell so loud then!" I yelled at her. What did I just do? She's going to cry again isn't she? I turned my head slowly to look at her and she was still laughing. Good, she wasn't crying but why was she laughing at me?

Eventually I thought to myself, I know she's fine, why am I still standing here? I turned around and left as calmly as I could and locked myself in my study for the rest of the day. I couldn't face anyone, embarrassing myself twice in the same day.

((Sorry for such a short chapter. It's kind of just a little short story to resolve issues currently happening. The next one will be longer, I promise!))


	7. Chapter 7: The Strange Boy

(Stella's POV)

I've been at the Phantomhive estate for a few days now and things are thankfully starting to calm down. I noticed that I really don't have any outfits of my own, but I'm too afraid to try to get mine from my manor. I did manage to have a bit of money on me. It was enough to buy me a nice dress or two. It was a nice day outside, the sky has grown more beautiful, and I decided to go out to the town to shop. But, no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find anyone. As a last attempt I check Ciel's study but it was empty.

"Well, just going to leave me here by myself I see." I mumbled with a sigh. I was still pretty hyped up about leaving the house though. I was going to get myself some dresses. I figured I'd write a note and leave it on Ciel's desk in the study and when he came back he'd know where I was. With that I headed out.

I got to the nicest dress shop I knew and bought three dresses before I was out of money. I really wanted to get more. I sighed and left with my dresses in bags, still not wanting to go home quite yet.

I headed to the park and after a while a man ran up to me.

"Is that your little brother? He's causing quite a ruckus." Why would I have a little brother? Then I noticed his hair and eye color were almost exactly the same as mine. The man was waiting for an answer, a stern look on his face. I figured if I said no the boy was going to get himself into trouble, I might as well help out. I stood and curtsied with a smile.

"Why yes, it is. I'm sorry for the trouble." I walked up to the boy and grabbed his arm. I don't know why the man said 'little' because he was a bit taller than me. He had a surprised look on his face, though he looked to be enjoying himself.

"Hey there! What are you doing?"

"Play along, I'm getting you out of trouble." I whispered. The boy nodded, he seemed excited by the idea.

"Come on brother, we're going home now. You're causing too much disturbance."

"But I want to stay a bit longer, please?" He frowned with puppy dog eyes and I gave him and irritated look. What part of play along does this little brat not understand?

"No, you've had your chance and you lost it. Time to leave." The boy smirked and ran off. I didn't chase him, he left like he was supposed to and it wasn't my problem. Then I caught all the looks I was getting. Right, he was my brother. Who would just let their brother run off like that.

"B-brother!" I chased him around the park for a while until he stopped and I caught up with him, panting. "It's time to go." I hissed at him. He sighed a happy sigh and reached over and kissed me on the cheek. This made me a bit mad and surprised at the same time.

"Yes sister." He smiled and began walking off. I followed him, staggering a bit, as much as I wanted to just stand there with a shocked look on my face, something like that would be normal among siblings and so I couldn't. After we were a good distance from the park I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"W-was that necessary?" I was stuttering. Oh god, why was I stuttering. His expression changed to a smirk which I didn't like and he laughed a bit.

"You told me to play along, so I put on a show~" He danced around a bit.

"Fine, whatever. Now go wander off to wherever as I am going home." I began to walk off, not waiting for him to respond. He wasn't my problem anyhow. I still didn't feel like going home yet so I wandered around a bit.

I glanced up at the sky and smiled, when you don't notice something so beautiful for a while it looks more beautiful once you notice it again. I stopped and stared at the clouds trying to make shapes of them. I snapped back into reality just fast enough to dodge a carriage. It stopped next to the shocked me and the door opened revealing the same boy from earlier. I gasped. Great. He laughed.

"Why there you are! It would've been a shame if we hit you. Good dodging skills!" His laughing irritated me.

"What do you mean 'there you are'?"

"I decided I wasn't done playing with you yet." His smile after that made me a bit nervous. "Claude, we're bringing her with us. Get her into the carriage!" Before I had a change to react I was lifted and put into the carriage. The door shut and it took off. I glared at the boy and he laughed more.

"Where are you taking me?" He chuckled. I wanted to hit him, what if I didn't get home soon? Would Ciel look for me?

"We're going to play at my mansion!" I was outraged. Who just picks girls up off the street and takes them home with them?

"Take me home this instant!" I yelled at him. I was afraid to hit him though, something just wasn't right about him.

"I bet you've never been in a mansion before." He giggled. He was treating me like a peasant or something.

"Actually I live in one." Then mistakenly I started ranting, trying to show off or something. "I lived in one once but I live in a different one now!" Then I covered my mouth. I didn't want him to figure out who I was. He could pester me more after I got home. He blinked a bit at my statement.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" This made him laugh, I was serious though.

"Alois Trancy, and you?" I sighed. So that's who he was.

"Stella Newsom." He looked shocked and eccentric at the same time.

"You mean the Stella with the thief and parents being killed and all that?" He was practically jumping for joy. What was wrong with this kid? I nodded. "Well, I knew I picked a good one! You're getting more interesting by the second! You said you lived in a different mansion now, what mansion would that be?" I refused to answer. Him treating me like a material object was seriously getting on my nerves. In almost an instant he was sitting right next to me. He got really close to my ear and whispered, "What mansion would that be?" I jumped and my face shot red. He laughed.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you! Just back up a bit will you?" I leaned against the wall of the carriage. He looked confused, so he got closer, his arms on both side of me. He was practically on top of me, his face was right in front of mine.

"Why should I?" He was smirking. Ugh, I hated this kid so much. I tried to push him off. I disregarded his last question and answered the first one.

"T-the Phantomhive m-manor." I stuttered. Him being so close to me was causing me to stutter. He was off of me in almost an instant with a disapproving look on his face. Did he not like the Phantomhives? Oh well, at least he was off of me. All of a sudden the carriage came to a stop and we were lead out to the mansion by the man apparently called Claude. He looked a lot like Sebastian only he had golden eyes and he wore glasses. Something about him felt kind of sinister though and it made me uneasy. Ciel, where are you when I need you?


	8. Chapter 8: Alois Trancy

(Ciel's POV)

Sebastian brought me to the garden where all three idiots were waiting for me. Finnian had managed to burn down nearly all the trees. How one person manages to screw up so badly I have no clue. I scolded them for a bit. The resolution to our problem was that the three would replant all the trees. After this was solved Sebastian led me back to the study. I sat down at my desk to see a note sitting there. I looked at Sebastian and he shrugged. I read the note aloud so Sebastian would know what it said as well.

"I've gone off shopping for some dresses. I'll only be gone for two hours at the most. I couldn't seem to find any of you so I wrote this note. See you later." I sighed. Stella going out into town by herself made me a little uneasy. Her handwriting was pretty phenomenal though. I sat there staring at it for a bit.

"Is something the matter master?" I looked at Sebastian and shook my head. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's just going dress shopping. I guess I can get some work done in these two hours I have to myself.

Soon enough three hours passed and I got very little work done. Why am I worrying so much about her? Then Sebastian walked in and I got an idea.

"Sebastian, we're going to town." He smirked which annoyed me a bit, I don't understand what's so funny. He nodded and followed me out to town. On the way he asked what I thought was the most idiotic question I've ever heard.

"Why exactly are we going to town?" He was still smirking.

"She's been an hour longer than she said she would be so we're going to fetch her." He chuckled to himself. I'm getting very irritated with him. We got there and I thought about where she might've gone, the park seems like the place. We went there and saw a few people chitchatting so I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes? Roughly about my height." Some of the women were giggling.

"Yeah, she was here earlier with her brother." Brother? She doesn't have a brother. This is getting a bit suspicious.

"What did her brother look like? Where did they go?" Why was I asking so many questions so frantically? I'm sure she's alright. One of the women stopped giggling long enough to speak.

"He was a bit taller than her. They looked a lot alike, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes to match." She looked to be fawning over him or something, the appearance sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it yet. "She chased him around the park for a while trying to get him to leave. Eventually she caught up and he kissed her on the cheek. She looked a little shocked when they walked off that way." I clenched my fist. This boy did what? I tried to think about the whole situation and figured Stella was playing along with the boys antics. Although, I wasn't sure why. But I knew there had to be a reason.

"Come on Sebastian, we're going that way." I walked off and he followed right after. He was laughing again. I stopped in my tracks and whipped around to face him. "What in gods name is so funny?"

"You seem pretty angry about Miss Stella and this boy." He was chuckling still. I turned back around and continued walking.

"I'm not angry. What she does in her free time is her business, not mine." I was feeling a little uneasy, I'm not sure why. As we walked I saw a group talking. They were very similar to the group before, so I asked them the same question. A woman responded, sounding a bit snobbish.

"Why, yes. She was daydreaming and she almost got hit by a carriage." She was laughing a bit which irritated me. Wait, Stella almost got hit by a carriage? I tried not to picture it. "The carriage stopped and a very high spirited boy opened the door and began talking to her."

"What did the boy look like?" I was pretty sure I knew what she was going to say, but I needed to confirm it.

"He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. His butler put the girl into the carriage though." He had a butler? This boy is starting to seem more and more familiar, and I don't like it. That's when Sebastian pitched in with an interesting question.

"Ma'am, what did the butler look like?" He smiled and the woman seemed to take a fancy to him which irritated me more than I already was.

"Oh, he had black hair and a nice set of golden eyes. Shame he wore glasses." Immediately I knew who it was, I wanted to see if Sebastian was on the same page as me though.

"Sebastian?" He looked at me smirking.

"Sounds like Claude and Alois, young master." I thought so. This is not going to end well.

(Stella's POV)

I sighed. I just wanted to go home now. I wanted to show Mey-rin my new dresses. Apparently I was frowning because Alois gave me a nasty glare. It shocked me a bit seeing such a look on the boys face. He continued to drag me along. It was almost as if he were giving me a tour of his manor except he wasn't telling me what anything was.

"If you're going to be in my mansion, you're going to have a smile on your face." He smiled wide, staring at me. What did he want? Oh, I figured he wanted me to smile. I smiled as wide as I could and it seemed to please him.

After a while he turned to see me looking a little down again. He was not happy about that.

"What's the matter now?" He asked looking pretty angry. Alois made me feel very uneasy, just like his butler. Maybe that's why they were together. I had to think of something to tell him. I knew I couldn't tell him I wanted to go home, he'd probably get mad.

"I'm just hungry is all." He released my wrist for a moment and faced me with a smile again. Boy, does this kid have mood swings or what?

"If that's all then Claude can feed us. Let's go!" He began dragging me off again. I was miserable. We sat down at a table and Claude set plates of food down for us to eat. That was inhumanly fast. We ate in silence for a while before he started ranting about things. I didn't really care so I didn't really listen. I just occasionally nodded to show that I wsa 'listening'. After a while Claude came up to the table.

"Master, you have an 'unwelcome' visitor." The look in his eyes was a bit frightening to me but Alois didn't seem to notice, but his facial expression did change.

"Who is it Claude?"

"Ceil Phantomhive and his butler." Alois looked really angry. But he looked at me with a slightly deranged smiled on his face.

"Come on Stella! We'll go wait at the top of the staircase before Claude opens the door." He began dragging me along by my wrist again.

"Why is that?"

"We'll look more dramatic that way." I did not like that smile on his face. What was wrong with him? "Open the doors Claude!"


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion and Jealousy

(Ceil's POV)

Immediately after discovering that Alois took Stella I had Sebastian take me there. As soon as we got there the doors were opened. Hmph, apparently they knew we were coming. I looked around the room to see if Stella was anywhere visible and she indeed was. Her and Alois stood at the top of the staircase. Alois held onto her with the creepiest smile which made me extremely angry for some reason. He'd better not try anything. Stella looked very unhappy to be here which made me assume that she didn't willingly come with them. This made me even angrier. When she saw me though, she seemed to brighten up a bit. Seems she was waiting for us. I started feeling a bit strange, maybe I'm coming down with something.

"Claude, play with them for a bit alright?" He smirked at Claude and he nodded. Looking at his face is just enough to make me angry. Then I noticed him grab onto Stella and start leading her off.

"Where are we going?" Stella yelled. Her voice was shaking a bit it seemed, which just put me over the top.

"We're going to go play why Claude plays with our guests~" This brat, who does he think he is?

"Alois! Let her go!" I yelled at him. This is the angriest I've ever been. He grinned at me.

"Why should I? I've claimed her." CLAIMED her? I don't think so. I took off towards him before Sebastian pushed me back and caught four knives in his hand. Alois chuckled as he pranced off, Stella in hand.

(Stella's POV)

Seeing Ceil made me pretty hopeful but so far things aren't going so well. Alois has me by the wrist and it seems he's taunting Ciel. I could feel the tension between the two build until finally Ciel yelled,

"Alois! Let her go!" I swear my heart skipped a beat, he was going to save me.

"Why should I? I've claimed her." CLAIMED me? He's still treating me like an object! Enough about Ciel saving me, I'm going to save myself! Then I saw Claude hurl some knives at him but Sebastian caught them.

"Ciel!" I was so worried he was going to get hurt. I wasn't worried about myself so much because I was pretty sure that they wouldn't hurt me. I saw Ciel whip his head to look at me before he whispered something to Sebastian. In an instant the two butlers were fight at a speed that was inhumanly possible. I was thinking of a way to try to get out of this situation. I saw Ciel trying to get to the stairs but Claude was fighting in a way that kept him away from then. Alois continued to hold onto my wrist. What to do. Even if I got out of his grasp, I don't think I'd be able to get past the stairs either. Then I thought of something risky but it was the only thing I could think of. I got my wrist free of Alois and jumped over the railing. As I did so I yelled for Ciel and he looked my way just as I jumped. As I fell I closed my eyes and braced myself for an impact with the floor that never came.

"You idiot! Why would you do that?" I opened my eyes to Ciel yelling at me. He caught me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Because I knew you would catch me!" I smiled at him and he looked a bit shocked. "Well, I was pretty sure anyways." I laughed nervously and he set me on the ground. I glanced up at Alois and he was laughing but he did not look happy. He seemed to enjoy my risky stunt, somehow I knew he would. Then he did something unexpected.

"Alright Claude, that's enough. The rabbit has escaped." He sighed. He called me a rabbit. Wow, he was still taking this as a game. He walked down the stairs and stood next to Claude in front of them. I stood next to Ciel and Sebastian in front of the door.

"Can we leave now? I've had enough of his games for a lifetime." Ciel seemed to chuckle a little bit and nodded. We turned and walked out the door. I didn't know where I was going so I walked behind them. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me backwards, I yelped. It was Alois, of course. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. My face shot red. I knew he did it for the reaction. I saw Ciel whip around to see what had caused me to yelp and he saw the way Alois held me. His face turned red and he did not look happy. Neither did I, I'm sure our faces were a matching set. He walked towards us and as he did Alois whispered something in my ear.

"I've decided, I'm going to marry you." He smirked. Then Ciel grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Alois walking off my wrist in his hand.

"Wait what?" I yelled back at Alois, he smiled.

"I'll see you again soon~" He waved like a child. At least we were leaving.


	10. Chapter 10: Ending the Day on a Low Note

We walked for a while, walking back to the Phantomhive manor. Luckily I managed to grab my bags of dresses before we left. If I hadn't of, I would've gone mad. This all happened because I just HAD to go dress shopping. I could feel that my face was still red. Alois will never cease to surprise and disgust me. I noticed Ciel glance at me every now and again.

"C-ciel? Is something the matter?" He looked like a sad puppy, it made me want to hug him but I knew that probably wouldn't end well so I managed to restrain myself.

"I don't like him." He put that very simple and clean. Sebastian was chuckling. "What? Did I say something you find amusing?" Ciel seemed to not be too happy with Sebastian for some reason. I suppose I did miss something today.

"You never liked him. I'm sensing a hint of jealousy." Ciel shot him a nasty glare. Ciel? Jealous? I doubt it. His face did turn red when he saw Alois touching me though…I'm sure that's only because it was embarrassing to watch. I sighed. I still couldn't shake what he said. He was going to marry me…I mean it could happen. We were both nobles. But I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen. Ciel glanced over at me again.

"Are YOU alright Stella?" He look a bit concerned. That was a new expression for him.

"Yeah, I guess. Alois just says strange things."

"What did he say?" I couldn't answer that! If I told him what he said he would not be too happy. I do not want to deal with that.

"It's nothing important." I really expected him to continue pestering me on the subject but he left it be after that.

(Ceil's POV)

I can't believe Alois, how dare he touch her like that. The thing is I don't understand why it's making me so angry. Still I hope there wasn't more of that when I wasn't around. Poor Stella. I can't believe myself, I keep checking behind me as to make sure that Stella is still there. Why wouldn't she be?

"C-ciel? Is something the matter?" Ahh, so she caught me looking at her. That's pretty embarrassing. That's alright though, I'm just trying to make sure she's alright. That's all.

"I don't like him." This was incredibly true. He's always had that kind of attitude and him and his butler have something about them that makes me always feel uneasy when I'm around them. Then I heard Sebastian cackling to himself. What is his problem today? "What? Did I say something you find amusing?"

"You never liked him. I'm sensing a hint of jealousy." I glared at him. He looked away laughing. Jealousy? Why would I be jealous of him? He has nothing that I don't have. I don't know where Sebastian is getting that theory from. I heard a sigh and looked over to Stella. Something was on her mind, no doubt it was Alois.

"Are YOU alright Stella?"

"Yeah, I guess. Alois just says strange things." What did she mean? Was she talking about what he whispered to her before we left? Ugh, I'm cringing just thinking about it.

"What did he say?"

"It's nothing important." Obviously it was something, but I decided not to bug her about it. She didn't look like she was having a good day. Not like I can say I was either. I noticed Sebastian was smiling about something. I'll wait and ask him later.

Eventually we arrived back at the manor. It had gotten quite late. The three idiots were waiting for us.

"Young Master, Miss Stella!" They yelled at us. Were they really so eager to see us. I glanced over and saw Stella smiling, which made me smile a bit too. She ran up to Mey-rin and began exclaiming about her dresses and dragged her off to see them. She acts like such a child sometimes. Sebastian and I headed to my room where he helped me get ready to retire.

"Sebastian?" He glanced at me and smiled.

"Yes master?"

"You know what he said to her don't you?" Sebastian smirked. Whenever he acts that way I know he knows something that I don't. He nodded. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?" He was acting so irritating today.

"I could tell you, but you'd grow to hate him more." What could he have possibly said that would make me hate him more than I already did? I couldn't think of anything he could say to her that would have that effect.

"Just spit it out Sebastian." He nodded and continued to ready me.

"It seems Alois plans to marry Stella." My eyes widened. Why would he do that? I thought about it for a while. Even when Sebastian took the candle out of the room and I sat in complete darkness I thought about it. He did seem pretty amused by her, this thought disgusted me. Then something occurred to me. That must be why Stella seemed so worried the whole walk home. She obviously doesn't care much for Alois. I'm feeling strange again, I really think I'm coming down with something. But I know this, I won't let him ever lay a hand on her again.


	11. Chapter 11: Dawdling About

(Stella's POV)

I woke up to see the blinds already open in my room and a smiling Sebastian. Fantastic. He asked me if I needed any help with anything and I shook my head. He got up and left. I had such an urge to go and close the blinds and go back to sleep, he wouldn't find out for a while. But then I thought about what would happen when he DID find out and well, that's what stopped me. I stretched and got my self dressed and looked out the window, it looked to be a fairly nice day, not as nice as yesterday. But, yesterday wasn't really that great was it? I don't understand why I have to get up at 8 with everyone else. I don't really do much around this place. I went downstairs and saw Sebastian already yelling at the three clowns and chuckled to myself which seemed to make my presence know. Sebastian turned and bowed and I curtsied back in return.

"Mey-rin, have you washed all the bedding?"

"Well, not yet sir…"

"Finny, are all the trees replanted yet?"

"I wouldn't quite say all of them were…"

"Bard, we need ingredients do we not?"

"I suppose we are running kind of low…" Well all three of them are doing some task that I could help with to waste some time. Mey-rin was washing bedding and well, that's not much fun. Finny is replanting tress, not sure why any need replanted, but I don't really want to do any dirty work. Then I realized Bard is going to get ingredients! I could go with him to town.

"Well then the three of you get to work!" Then I ran up to Sebastian and pulled on his arm, realizing what a child I could be.

"Can I go with Bard to get ingredients?" I looked super excited and I looked to Bard who nodded. I didn't really think he'd care, I'm sure some company to him might be nice. I glanced up at Sebastian wide eyed and he sighed.

"I'm not sure if you should because of what happened yesterday. We should ask the young master." I sighed.

"Bard, can you wait for me?" I frowned and he nodded. "Alright, let's go talk to Ciel!" We headed up the stairs to his study where he always was. I can in with a big grin and I looked at Sebastian who didn't look very happy. "Cielll~" He gave me a strange look which made me laugh. "I'm going to go to town with Bard to get ingredients, is that alright?" He looked at me as if he was deep in thought. He sighed, what's with all the sighing guys, I mean come on. I just want to go to town!

"Well, I don't know. What if something happens?"

"What's going to happen?"

"Something could happen!" He yelled. He wasn't really yelling, more just raising his voice. I shrugged. Why was he so set on the fact that something was going to happen? I'm sure I'll be fine. But how can I convince him?

"But, I'm not going to be alone. I'll be with Bard." We sat in silence. At least he looked like he to my point as valid. "Please Ciel! I really want to go~" He stared at me and nodded.

"Fine, but don't be out long." I nodded and raced off to meet Bard and we set off.

(Ceil's POV)

Why can't one day of my life be quiet without me having something to worry about? I see Stella prance in with a big grin on her face along with Sebastian. He looked very unsure, that's when she asked.

"Cielll~" She wanted something. I could tell by the way she asked, I'm sure I shouldn't have any problem with it. "I'm going to go to town with Bard to get ingredients, is that alright?" WHAT? You're going to go to town after what happened yesterday? She's really clueless isn't she?

"Well, I don't know. What if something happens?" What if they saw Alois again?

"What's going to happen?" What do you mean what's going to happen? What happened yesterday wasn't because of the fact it was Alois. I mean partially it was. But, it's because of whom you are, your personality. You're going to help anyone who looks like they need it or ask for it. That's not a safe thing to do.

"Something could happen!" I yelled at her, why am I yelling? Why am I so frustrated? Just because something happens once doesn't mean it will happen again. She can take care of herself.

"But, I'm not going to be alone. I'll be with Bard." She strikes up a good point. Bard seems capable to protect her…from normal people. Alois and Claude are not normal people though, and he wouldn't stand a chance. … Why am I worrying so much? What are the chances that they'll actually see him again? I'm not sure why but this is making me feel very strange, very uneasy. But, that's not a valid point to her. As soon as I said,

"Fine, but don't be out long." she was out the door. I watched as she skipped off with Bard. I guess some company for him isn't too bad of an idea. As I'm watching them leave I hear Sebastian cackling to himself. "Sebastian, what is it?"

"You're very worried for her aren't you?"

"Well of course I'm worried I mean-" I was yelling again and Sebastian was smiling. Anyone would be worried wouldn't they? Still I don't get why I'm worrying so much, she'll be fine. I sighed and turned back to my papers. "I have work to do, please leave me be." Sebastian bowed and left, I could tell there was still a smile on his face.

(Stella's POV)

Bard and I walked to town and for a while we were just talking about any random thing that we thought of. Bard isn't as quiet as I thought he was, but it's not like he never stopped talking. After I finished laughing at the last thing we said it got silent for a while. Then he asked me something I wasn't sure how to respond to.

"So, what was it that happened yesterday that made Sebastian so reluctant to let you come?" He seemed very curious on the subject. I couldn't just tell him, 'Oh yeah I got kidnapped.' Because he'd probably turn me around and send me back. I walked for a while with out responding but he added another valid point, "You and the young master were home pretty late yesterday." Well obviously he knows something isn't right. I'm not going to lie to him but I won't be flat out about it.

"Well I met Alois Trancy yesterday…" I got a bit quiet. It wasn't a lie. I indeed met him.

"Oh? Who's that?"

"Well he's a noble as well, but he and Ciel don't get along so well." He nodded. Then we walked a while more, picking up ingredients as we came across them.

"How about you? Do you get along with him?" Wow, how do I answer that? It's not like we were mortal enemies like him and Ciel. I don't particularly care for him too much though.

"I wouldn't really say we don't get along…I don't really like him either." He gave me a strange look as if he didn't understand. "Well, he makes me feel pretty uneasy. He seems to like me though." I sighed and Bard laughed a bit. That's a first.

"Well, I guess that's why the young master didn't seem quite right yesterday." I didn't quite catch that. Whatever, I didn't really feel like asking. As we finished we headed back to the manor having idle chitchat like we did on the way there. When we were about to walk into the door I noticed Ciel watching us. Was he waiting so eagerly for us to get back? When he noticed that I saw him he turned back to his desk which made me laugh. He's been acting pretty strange lately.

(Ceil's POV)

I got virtually no work done and I don't feel so great. I asked Sebastian if I was sick and he said no. I guess I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. Then I saw Bard and thankfully I saw Stella too. They were carrying stuff and laughing. I started feeling better, that's pretty strange. Then I noticed she saw me looking at them and whipped back to my desk to continue my work. Why did I do that? Hmm…I guess I must have realized that I really needed to get back to my work and I could stop worrying about her. Wait, why am I worrying about her so much anyways?


	12. Chapter 12: Mishaps

(Stella's POV)

It's been a week or so since the whole Alois ordeal and I must say, life is good. There have really not been any problems lately. Well, except for the daily problems the three cause but I truly believe it will always be that way. I woke up early enough that when Sebastian came in to wake me up, I was already dressed. I grinned at him and he was shocked.

"Well, seeing as you are already awake, the master wishes to have a word with you." I nodded and Sebastian left. He wants to have a word with me? Oh god, I probably did something didn't I? I can't think of anything but I'm sure there is something. Reluctantly I headed to Ciel's study and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." I nervously opened the door and walked in slowly. "Is something the matter Stella?"

"I did something wrong didn't I?" He looked shocked and chuckled a bit.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Oh thank god. "But we have a guest coming today. Them seeing you is going to be a very…interesting thing and I'm not sure what will happen." A guest? Well today is going to be fun.

"Alright. May I ask who the guest is?"

"Elizabeth." Really? Elizabeth? I haven't seen her in such a long time! I wanted to squeal with happiness but I knew that would get me some strange looks…Hell, I don't care! I was practically jumping for joy!

"Really? I'm so excited! When will she get here?" Ciel looked a little shocked at my reaction as he looked out the window.

"She's here now. I'm going down first to explain things. I'll tell Sebastian when to bring you down." I nodded, calming myself down. It had been about 5 minutes and I was getting impatient. Finally Sebastian walked back into the study and nodded. I tried as hard as I could to gracefully walk down the stairs to her. I saw her standing there, Ciel was holding onto her shoulders and she was crying. Why was she crying? Suddenly she looked out and her eyes grew wide.

I tilted my head confused and she ran up to me. Sobbing mess she asked, "S-stella?" I nodded and her eyes got even wider. She hugged me tightly and cried into my chest. I'm sure my face was priceless, standing there confused, blinking. Finally I snapped back into it and gently pushed her off of me so I could look her in the eyes.

"Lizzy, what's the matter?" She looked at me again. She couldn't stop looking at me. "Lizzy…?"

"I…I missed you so much! W-what happened?" She sniffled and I wiped her tears and smiled. I felt like her mother doing so.

"I overworked myself and my parents worried so much that they didn't leave the house anymore. It wasn't anything major though, but being secluded in the house for such a long time I really grew ill. I'm fine now though, see? Now stop crying Lizzy." I forced a smile. This was a really touchy topic for me but if I didn't tell her she would have kept crying. It took a few minutes for her to calm down before she smiled wide and looked at me.

"Lizzy…? You've thought of something haven't you?" I sighed, as I remember Elizabeth's ideas always meant trouble. She nodded rapidly.

"It's such a nice day!" She paused looking out the windows and the looked back at me grinning. "You know how to row don't you?"

"Row…like row a boat?" Oh no…

"Yes! Precisely!"

"Well…yes I can say I do." What have I done?

"We're going row boating then!" She grabbed my wrist with a smile. I tried to calm myself down, it was just row boating. It's going to be fine. Even if it involves Elizabeth. Before I even got a chance to confirm with Ciel she dragged me out the door. I looked at him as the doors closed and he looked a bit worried himself.

"Lizzy? Where are we going?" I asked as she dragged me roughly by my wrists. She didn't answer for a while until we came to a stop and I saw a lake and two row boats already prepared. I rubbed my wrists, she couldn't be gentle could she? "Two row boats? We're going separately?" She nodded.

"I thought we could race!" Great, I'm going to lose. I'm sure she's better than me. We both got on the row boats. "We'll do a lap around the lake and then come back here. Whoever gets here first and gets out of their boat wins." I nodded and we took off, I have weak arms so this was a lot of manual labor. She was already halfway around by the time I was about…barely away from the beginning. I looked up at the sky as I went, it looked like it was going to storm. I'm sure we'll be finished before it does.

It started to rain when I was about 1/3 of the way around. Not a big deal. But when I got halfway a heavy wind began to blow. The lake broke out into huge waves. The first thought in my mind was Elizabeth. I looked to see she had finished already. Thank goodness. Then my boat began to stir and I tried to row back. I got into the middle of the lake before I dropped my paddle. Elizabeth was yelling at me, I couldn't really hear what she was saying. She looked very frantic, I on the other hand was pretty calm. Then a large wave lifted the boat high and then dropped it back down. I held onto the boat desperately. If I got washed off the side, I was done for. Finally I was able to understand one thing Elizabeth said,

"STELLA! WAIT THERE, I'M GETTING HELP!" Wait here. I think I can do that. I wasn't going anywhere. I was still desperately clinging to the side of the boat, this was too much. I should have said no when she mentioned row boating.

(Ceil's POV)

When I explained to Elizabeth the whole thing she began to cry. I'm pretty sure that the tears were more joyful than anything but she was still crying. What should I do? I grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down. Then Stella arrived and in an instant Elizabeth was in her arms. She calmed her down pretty fast, something only she could do. Before I came to grasps with the situation Elizabeth was dragging Stella out the door. Then the door shut and I stood there confused. I looked up to Sebastian.

"Where are they going?"

"Row boating." Why? I looked out the window and it was pretty nice out. I'm sure they'll have fun. I'm not feeling so great though, my stomach is feeling uneasy. Can Stella not be out of the house without me feeling sick? And then something occurred to me, I didn't have to amuse Elizabeth! I could get work done! I headed up to my study and worked for a while. I didn't notice that it began to storm until Sebastian brought a crying Elizabeth into the study. She was soaked, I looked outside and saw the huge storm. I don't know how the weather manages to change so fast.

"Elizabeth, where's Stella?" I tried to ask calmly but she seemed to sense a bit of fear in my voice. She was stuttering and I couldn't understand her. "Calm down and tell me what happened. If you don't tell me now, things are going to get worse!" She sniffled a bit.

"I d-decided we should r-race…I think I k-knew that I was g-going to win b-but Stella only m-made it halfway before…the s-storm…she's in the middle of the l-lake she lost her paddle!" She began sobbing harder and I swear my heart stopped. Stella was in the middle of the lake in a storm and she couldn't move. My eyes wide I whipped my head to look at Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" He nodded and the three of us took off towards the lake. We got there faster than anyone else could've due to Sebastian being overwhelmingly fast. I could barely see through the rain. Then I heard Elizabeth shouting and pointing and that's when I saw. The poor small row boat in the middle of the lake, Stella desperately clinging to the side.

"STELLA!" I yelled to her and I could see the small head in the distance look in my direction. I don't think I've ever felt such terror in my life. I looked to Sebastian and he didn't do anything. Why wasn't he doing anything? Then I realized I hadn't ordered him to do anything yet. "Sebastian! Take me to Stella now!" I shouted at him. He nodded and I looked back to the boat, I couldn't see Stella anymore. "Quickly!" In an instant we were at the boat, Stella nowhere to be found. She had to be in the water! Not thinking I jumped into the raging water, desperate to find her.


	13. Chapter 13: A Warm Feeling

I was dragged under the water, I'm such an idiot. This isn't going to help anything, I should've let Sebastian get her! Now he's going to have to get us both! I looked around under the water and saw her. She was slowly sinking, her eyes were still open but I saw then slowly closing. Oh no, she was running out of oxygen! I took all my strength and managed to reach her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me and held onto her desperately. I looked at her face, struggling for air, and her eyes were closed. If we stay under the water much longer then she's going to die! The water was thrashing us around but I held onto her as tightly as I could. I was not going to let her go! Slowly I noticed my own eyes closing, I'm running out of air. I gasped unintentionally as my eyes closed everything went black. Where was Sebastian?

Slowly I blinked my eyes open quickly and coughed up water. I looked around, I was on the edge of the lake. Well good, I was alive. Then I remembered the scene under the water, where was Stella? When I looked and couldn't find her my heart felt heavy. Sebastian wouldn't let her drown would he? Elizabeth was patting me on the back, she was still crying. Then I saw Sebastian immerge out of the water, Stella in hand. Good, she's safe. He brought her up to Elizabeth and I. Her eyes were closed and I didn't see any signs of life from her.

I started at her unable to believe it. Had I let her drown? I heard Elizabeth sobbing behind me, she probably thought that it was her fault. It kind of was, but I didn't want her to feel that way. I hugged her trying to calm her down. I couldn't focus on anything around me or think straight. I've never felt so empty before. Then I heard a noise and my head jerked around to look at Stella. She was coughing up water, she was alright! I rushed over to her.

"S-stella!" I felt water rolling down my cheeks. Tears? No, I haven't been able to cry since the manor burnt down. I'm sure it's just water dripping from my hair. She looked at me and I heard her mumble my name, but then she was out again. I started to feel myself shivering, it was cold. I think it was mostly from being soaking wet and I didn't think much of it. And then I thought about Stella, she could get sick from this couldn't she?

"Sebastian!" He looked at me, awaiting command. "Get us inside now!"

(Stella's POV)

As Elizabeth ran off I held as desperately as I could to the boat. I figured that if I went under the water I would never come back up. I didn't like the thought of a watery grave. I hung on a while longer before I heard yelling again. I looked over and saw Ciel waving his arms, I could tell Elizabeth was still crying. I hope she doesn't blame herself for this. I'm still so glad that she's alright. I looked and I couldn't see Ciel anymore, but I still saw Elizabeth. Stupidly I stood up to see where he had gone and a huge wave knocked me overboard.

"AAHH! CIEL!" I yelled as I went overboard.

I'm such an idiot! I tried to swim to the surface but the waves pushed me down further every time I moved. I gasped, my reflexes were taking over and my lungs were gasping for air. But of course it just caused me to swallow more water, stupid lungs! I couldn't even move and I noticed my eyes slowly closing. I could swear I just saw Ciel but why would he be under the water too? Then I felt my eyes close and I lost conciousness. I'm going to die aren't I? When my eyes closed thought, I felt something pull on my arm.

In an instant I shot up coughing. I was in Sebastian's arms, I fell back down. I managed to open my eyes a bit to see Ciel yelling and was…was he crying? No, I'm sure he wasn't.

"Ciel…?" I muttered. Then I was out cold again.

When I woke up again the first things I saw was Mey-rin's face above mine. I slowly blinked waking up, I was shivering. Then I saw Bard and Finny not too far behind him. They were holding something…towels? They were holding a lot too. I wonder why, I don't need that many. I tried to sit up but I felt weighed down.

"OH! Miss Stella is awake, yes she is! Hurry the towels!" I looked up at her and she smiled gently, it made me feel warm.

"Oi! Finny, hurry up!" Then I felt myself being rubbed with a towel. Mey-rin was helping me dry myself. I reached for a towel to dry my hair but I was shaking so much that I couldn't manage to pick it up. Mey-rin noticed.

"Don't worry about that, don't you worry! I'll dry you off yes I will." I left her to it. Eventually I managed to sit up so I could look around. We were simply in front of the stairs. I looked to see where Bard and Finny went with the rest of the towels and saw them giving them to someone else. To Ciel. Does that mean when I thought I saw him under the water I really did? Did he save me? Then I noticed Sebastian drying himself off which meant that he was probably the one to actually save me. Save us. Ciel tried to save me, which meant a lot to me. I wanted to see if he was okay but I couldn't gather my strength to stand up and walk over to him. As I looked at him I suddenly felt a huge weight on me, it was Elizabeth. She was hugging me and crying. I was crying too, but why was I crying? I noticed Ciel look over at us, oh no! He saw me crying didn't he?

"Lizzy, why are you crying?" I smiled at her, although my eyes were still full of tears. She saw this and began crying harder and hugging me harder.

"I-I thought you were going to die!" She sobbed and her grip tightened.

"L-lizzy…" I coughed.

"Yes? What is it?" She was still hugging me as if I were dying in her arms, I felt like I was.

"If you don't let go of me…I really am going to die." I heard Mey-rin chuckle behind me as I coughed.

"So what happened?" Elizabeth rambled on for a while telling me most things I already knew until she said one thing that confirmed what I thought.

"Then Ciel jumped in to save you! I thought he was crazy!" I had a shocked look on my face and I looked at Ciel. He was looking at me too, probably because he heard his name. As soon as he saw me looking at him, his face shot red and he looked away. I couldn't help but giggle, although I was still coughing.

"Sebastian, take me to my room. I'm going to retire." Sebastian nodded and helped Ciel up and they began to walk.

"T-thank you Ciel!" I yelled at him. He didn't turn to face me but he did stop. I heard him mumble,

"It was no problem." And then he walked off.

"Lady Elizabeth, your carriage is outside for you." Sebastian said as they left. Elizabeth nodded and ran out the door, shouting farewells to me. I sat the with a huge smile on my face.

"Mey-rin, can you take me to my room? I think I'm going to sleep too."


	14. Chapter 14: Realization

The next morning I woke up feeling pretty good. I was expecting to get sick or something, but I feel great. I sat facing the door for a while thinking to myself about what happened yesterday. Ciel saved, or tried, to save me from drowning. Why didn't he just tell Sebastian to do it? That would've been a lot less dangerous. When I woke up the first time, I think he was crying over me. … He was crying? I'm feeling strange, not so great anymore. And when I learned that he jumped in to save me he looked away blushing and almost immediately after he left. I don't know what that's supposed to mean, so I decided to get another opinion. Time to find Mey-rin! I wandered for a while until I heard Mey-rin yelling. She was coming down the hallway fast, on a food cart.

"M-miss Stella! Get out of the way!" She shouted. Well I'm not going to do that! Then she would race past me and hit someone else. I got in a stance with my arms in and x in front of me, ready to block the cart. "Stella? What are you doing?" I ignored her yelling for me to get out of the way and suddenly felt the impact. It HURT. I flew backwards a bit and landed roughly on my back. Mey-rin flew off the cart and on top of me. Wow, my arms hurt, and so did the rest of me from her landing on me. But, I did stop the cart. I lay there completely unable to focus. I heard Mey-rin shouting at me to check if I was okay. When I finally came back to my sense I shot my head up to look at her and hit something. Yet, I wasn't the only one who yelled out it pain. Ciel had been looking over me to see if I was okay and I smacked my forehead into his. He fell backwards, one arm behind him bracing himself, the other rubbing his head.

"Ah! Ciel! I'm sorry!" I looked at up at him apologetically. He then looked at me and I swear my heart stopped, why is that?

"Ugh, it's fine. Are you alright Stella?" My face shot red. I was stuttering, why couldn't I respond? I got up and took off in the other direction. What is the matter with me today? All he did was look at me! I decided to go outside for a while. I ended up pacing. I needed to talk to someone. I thought Mey-rin might still be with Ciel though, so I went to find Finny. I headed towards the garden and found him there.

"Finny!" I yelled as I ran to him, I tackled hugged him.

"S-stella?" I got off of him and smiled. He stood up and I sat on the ground looking up at him like a puppy. He patted me on the head and we both laughed.

"Hey Finny I was wondering if I could-" I began to say before I was cut off my someone else talking. It was Ciel.

"Finnian, have you replanted all the trees yet?" He said as he walked towards us. He hadn't seen me yet. I took off before he got the chance. Why am I avoiding him? Just hearing his voice is making me feel strange! Last option, Bard. I found him in the kitchen, about to use a flame thrower. I managed to stop him, why would he use a flamethrower?

"Hey Bard, can I-" Again interrupted! It was Ciel again, only this time I didn't have a chance to hide!

"Bard I need you to go to town to pick something up for me." Bard nodded and he looked right at me. Oh god what do I do? I tried to take off past him but he grabbed my arm to stop me. I could feel that my face was red, I was so embarrassed! I freed myself from his grasp and ran off.

"He's going to think I hate him…" I muttered to myself. I felt like crying, what is wrong with me?

(Ceil's POV)

Of course, first thing I hear in the morning is Mey-rin shouting in the hallway. What was I expecting, to actually get a morning of peace? It wasn't my problem though, she wasn't shouting for me. Then I heard a crash and I slammed the door of my study open. First thing I see is Stella on the ground, Mey-rin on top of her, and a food cart tipped over. Mey-rin jumped off of Stella as soon as she grasped what had happened and started frantically asking her if she was okay. Stella didn't respond, she just stared off completely dazed. I was worried that she might have hit her head on the ground to hard and I ran up to her, looking over her. Then suddenly she shot up and smacked her forehead into mine. I fell backwards and I managed to catch myself, rubbing my head.

"Ah! Ciel! I'm sorry!" She didn't have to be so sorry, she was more hurt than I was anyways.

"Ugh, it's fine. Are you alright Stella?" Looking at her for a response her face turned red and she ran off. Did I do something to upset her? Looking at her face made my face turn red, that's strange, not to mention embarrassing. I looked over at Mey-rin who sat there completely speechless.

"I hope she's okay, I do." I decided to check up on Finny next and headed outside. I walked up to him and asked,

"Finnian, have you replanted all the trees yet?" He nodded happily, I could've sworn I saw something next to him but when I checked again there was nothing there I shrugged to myself.

"Oh, Stella, what did you need?" He smiled and looked down, looking surprised that nothing was there. So I did infact see something, and it was Stella. Why was she so keen to disappear so fast? I feel like she's upset with me. I don't feel so great. Oh, I need someone to go pick up my new cane, seeing as Finnian broke my old one. I guess I could ask Bard to go get it. He regularly goes up to town anyways. I found him in the kitchen,

"Bard I need you to go to town to pick something up for me." Then I noticed Stella was standing next to him. Her face went red again, which made mine do the same. She went to run past me but I grabbed her arm to stop her, why is she avoiding me? She turned to look at me, she looked really embarrassed. Then she got free of my grasp and ran off. What did I do to her? I'm not feeling so great.

I spent the rest of the day in my study, I still didn't manage to get much done, as usual. Then Sebastian walked in a gave me a strange look.

"Is something the matter master?" I looked at him. Where would he get that idea? I'm fine.

"Why do you think so?" He laughed. Why? I kind of yelled at him, why did I do that? I'm acting strange today. So is Stella. Maybe it's the weather.

"You look pretty angry. It also appears you haven't gotten any work done." I sighed. He was right. I wish I had gotten some work done, I never seem to.

"Stella's avoiding me! She's acting strange and I don't know what's got her so riled up! I-" Then I stopped, Sebastian was laughing. Oh god, I was ranting. I've never done that before in my life, something must be wrong with me. "What? What has got you laughing now?"

"A thought just occurred to me."

"And what would that be?" Sebastian is so irritating, why can't he just say things straight out?

"You've taken a fancy to Stella, haven't you?" Wait…what did he just…taken a fancy to her? There's no way! Where would he get that idea? I just figured that something was wrong with her so I got worried. Why am I so worried about every little thing that she does? Maybe it's the fact that she almost drowned yesterday that's got me so high strung. After a while of watching me think Sebastian left and I let out a happy sigh. WAIT. He still thinks I fancy her! I didn't get a chance to reject the idea to him! I sprang up from my chair and flung open my door taking off down the hallway. I stopped when I noticed Stella outside on the balcony and I could hear something. I slowly crept up close enough to hear, for I was sure that if she saw me she would run away again. Instead I just watched her and listened. She was singing.

_"Starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us___

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you"_

___"We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

_My love for you, always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don't understand,_

_They don't understand us"_

I listened until she was finished and the stood there, staring at her in awe. She looked like an angel when she sang, and she sounded like on as well. Wait, what am I thinking? Then she turned as if ready to go and saw me. Her face turned red, mine already was. She didn't run though, just stared at me. We stared at each other for a while and I decided to break the silence.

"That was beautiful." I felt like an idiot saying this, but it was true.

"Wait..what did you just say?" Her eyes widened, a bit confused.

"I never repeat myself." I couldn't bring myself to say it again. She stared at me again, but this time I was the first to run off. I ran to my room and sat there for a while thinking. Sebastian then knocked on the door and asked if I were ready to retire and told him to go away, I can do it myself. The more I thought, the more I realized that, as much as I hated it, Sebastian might've been right.

(Stella's POV)

Since I was feeling so strange, I went to the balcony and I sang a song my mother taught me. It made me feel a lot better. Slowly I calmed down and turned around, ready to leave. Then I saw Ciel standing at the door, had he heard me sing? I never sung in front of people! I hated my voice! My face turned red at the thought. He stared at me for a while, I couldn't bring myself to run. Plus, if I did I would have to run past him. He was standing in the doorway. After a while he spoke,

"That was beautiful." Wait, he just said my singing was beautiful…? I felt my face get really hot and I asked him to repeat himself but he refused. I stared at him trying to comprehend what he had said and then he ran off. He was blushing too.

I gave myself time to calm down and then headed to my room. I threw myself on my bed trying to think. Then I realized why I had been feeling and acting weird all day. "

"I…I think I like Ciel…" I mumbled to myself. I think somehow I knew all along.

((The song is "Not Gonna Get Us- t.A.t.U" just so you know.))


	15. Chapter 15: Painful Memories

Ever since the night Ciel caught me singing, we've exchanged very few words. I mean I know MY reason for avoiding him, but I wonder why he's avoiding me. Things have been pretty quiet lately, even the three, as hard as that is to believe! I want something to happen! The peaceful lifestyle is not something that I'm used to and I don't like it. I brushed my long golden yellow hair and it looked pretty nice. I spent loads of time trying to figure out how to put it up but to no avail. Eventually I just decided to leave it down. Who cares anyways? I walked down the stairs and looked around. Nothing seemed to be abnormal, what a shame. I turned around with a sigh to see Sebastian right behind me. Startled I flew backwards but he caught me with him arm before I hit the ground. He released me and bowed with a hand on his heart and a slight smile.

"The young master is heading into town and he requested you join him." I gleamed, I get to get out of the house! Finally, I've been stuck in here for days! AND Ciel isn't avoiding me~ That's fantastic.

"Sure, are you coming Sebastian?" I smiled up at him. I figured he would be. He frowned.

"I'm afraid not. The master decided this out of the blue and if I go, dinner will not be ready on time." I sighed. Would it really matter if we wouldn't be here to eat it? Sebastian looked genuinely upset though. Before I could say anything to him Ciel was descending the stairs, ready to go.

"Stella, are you ready?" I wanted to laugh at this. Of course he just assumed that I would go. Just hearing his voice made my heart jump, maybe because I wasn't expecting him? I'm an idiot. Am I going to be able to get through this trip without embarrassing myself? I nodded with a somewhat forced smile and followed him out the door. The walk there was unbearably awkward, neither of us said anything. It was like we were still avoiding each other! But as soon as we got to the town my eyes locked on to something in a store window. It was the cutest toy rabbit I had ever seen, top hat and all! I ran over to it and smushed my face into the glass while Ciel struggled to catch up.

"Ciel, look at this rabbit! Isn't it adorable?~" Ciel looked shocked and he chuckled a bit. I was confused as to why he was laughing at me. Did I do something amusing? Then I realized why, I sounded just like Lizzy. Just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. He stopped laughing, slowly but surely, and looked at me with a look of pride.

"You know, my company made that rabbit." I looked at him and looked back at the rabbit, how amazing! "If you want it, I could easily get it for you." I grinned at him.

"Really? You can do that?" He nodded, still smirking. "I would love that!" He nodded again and briskly walked into the store, his pride shining around him. Then in almost a minute he was back out, rabbit it hand. He handed it to me, slight smile on his face. I took it, still grinning, and that's when I lost it. I leapt over to him and hugged him really tight. "Oh, Ciel! Thank you so much!" Then I snapped back to reality, what was I doing? I released him in an instant. "S-sorry I…I didn't mean…." I couldn't finish that sentence. I didn't know how. Then I heard Ciel say something.

"I-it's fine." I looked up at him, he was looking away, and…blushing? I'm so stupid, embarrassing him like that. I'm sure my face was red as well, I myself was embarrassed. We continued walking, I was hugging the rabbit tightly. Ciel actually gave me something! I felt so giddy, but hugging it made me feel better. Then I saw…no…that can't be who I think…it is… My heart was beating rapidly and I couldn't bring myself to keep walking. I felt my arms get weak and I dropped my rabbit. My legs were next and I feel roughly to the pavement on my knees.

(Ciel's POV)

The main reason I decided to bring Stella to town with me is because I'm irritated that I have to avoid someone in my own house! … Why am I avoiding her anyways? When she saw the rabbit toy that Funtom makes she practically turned into a little kid. I would've felt bad if I didn't get it for her. Then something I did not expect happened. She hugged me. It was very short though as if she didn't realize what she had done and she was rapidly apologizing. The feeling was warm, and embarrassing. I told her as calmly as I could that it was fine and she didn't have to apologize and then we kept walking. It was pretty awkward, which is exactly what I was trying to avoid by bringing her! Now that I think about it, maybe I didn't think this through. I feeling weird because of the fact that she hugged me, I'm not saying I disliked it but…what am I thinking? Why has this girl got me all flustered making me think like an idiot? I was so busy trying to attend to my racing thoughts that it took me a moment to realize Stella wasn't walking next to me. In a panic I shot around to find her on her knees on the ground. As soon as I saw her I got a strange pain in my chest, she looked like she did the first day she arrived at my manor. What do I do? What's wrong with her? Then the best thing I could think of popped into my mind. I knelt down and put a hand on her back, the same way Elizabeth did to me when we thought Stella had drown. It was a bit of a large step for me but this was not the time to think about something so trivial.

"Stella? Are you alright? What's the matter?" She rose her arm, slowly, pointing at a man who appeared to be shopping. I looked at her arm, she was shaking terribly. Her eyes held an equal terror.

"T-that man…he…he…" Something is definitely not right about that man, it's unsettling.

"Who is that? What did he do?"

"He's the…the man…the _thief_…that…" Her eyes were welling up with tears. At the word 'theif' my head whipped back around to look at this man once again. He had killed the crying girl in front of me's parents. I stood up, my eyes empty, only shining with hatred and anger. I looked down at her, by her reaction I assume he did something to her too. The thought put me over the edge, I felt a rage I had never felt before. I didn't know what my body or my head was thinking but I found myself walking towards him with great haste. I didn't get very far before I felt something tugging on my hand. I looked down and it was Stella, teary eyed and looking up at me.

"Please…please don't leave me C-ciel…" Hearing her say that I felt a great stinging in my chest, almost as if my heart had shattered. I snapped out of it though, my anger shone through.

"B-but Stella, he-" I rapidly looked up and the man was gone. I lost my chance. I sighed angrily and looked back down at Stella, realizing I had yelled at her. She was still staring at me, her eyes were wide.

"Please, can we go h-home?" I nodded, I didn't really expect to keep shopping. Looking at her I thought about the man. The girl I saw in front of me was so sweet and innocent and he shattered that. I noticed that she didn't get up, she just picked up her rabbit and hugged it to her.

"Can you stand?" She shook her head. Well, what do I do? If Sebastian was here he could carry her. Maybe I could carry her- no! I definitely could not do that! That's too embarrassing! I glanced back down at her and she was still sitting there, staring off in her own world, obviously remembering something painful. I sighed and did the only thing I could and I let her climb onto my back. As I thought, she really wasn't that heavy. I can't believe I'm really doing this I thought as I walked. I could feel her tears on the back of my shirt. This day turned out eventful.

(Stella's POV)

When Ciel offered to carry me, I was pretty shocked. It didn't really seem like something he would do, more like something he would order Sebastian to do. But then again Sebastian wasn't here. Eventually feeling the warmth of his back calmed my crying down to the occasional sniffle. I knew we were home when I heard Mey-rin yelling to Finny and Bard. I glanced up.

"The young master is carrying Stella, he is!" The three ran up to us looking shocked, both at the fact that Ciel was really carrying me and that I was crying, or at least had been. Finny's cheerful look turned terribly sad, probably because I was crying.

"What happened?"

"We ran into the man that killed Stella's parents." Ciel muttered. Next Bard spoke up, he did not look happy.

"And you let 'im go?" Ciel seemed surprised at how angry Bard sounded.

"B-but Stella, she…" Looks like he lost his composure. I dug my face into his back, not wanting to see the looks one their faces. They didn't ask anymore questions, thankfully.

"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel shouted.

"W-well he seemed really c-concerned about dinner he did…" Mey-rin stated stumbling over her words.

"Go get him!" The three were scrambling around. "Now!" They ran off to find him.

"C-ciel…? Why are you so angry?" I said this quietly, surprised that I even managed to speak.

"This man, he took everything from you!" His words were a bit shaky. "Do I not have the right to be angry?" I didn't respond. Why did he care so much about me…I'm not his problem…Then Sebastian showed up, smug smile on his face.

"Yes Master?"

"Find the man who killed Stella's parents and bring him here. That's an order!"

(Sebastian's POV)

The young master's words surprised me, he seemed so angry. It'd been a while since he'd given me an order like that. I nodded, though I'd do it in the morning since it was getting a bit late. Unfortunately, as I figured, the pair did not eat dinner. I headed to Stella's room to make sure she was alright and that she didn't need anything before she retired. When I opened the door I found she was already asleep, rabbit in arms. Then I saw something amusing and couldn't help but chuckle. Ciel was draped over the side of the lady's bed. I placed a blanket over him and left with a smile. I knew he'd fallen for her.


	16. Chapter 16: Full Story

(Stella's POV)

When I woke up I forgot I had already gone to sleep, but I realized that it happened when I saw that I was in bed. Then I saw Ciel asleep on the side and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so peaceful in his sleep! Suddenly I remembered that I had asked him to stay with me until I feel asleep. I can't believe I said something like that! Then I heard a light knock on the door, it was Sebastian. I opened the door and he smiled pointing to Ciel. I nodded and stepped out of the way. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, surprisingly waking him up. Ciel looked around frantically before seeing me and figuring out where he was. He opened his mouth as if about to say something but Sebastian interrupted him.

"There is someone you wished to see in your study." I looked at Ciel as his eyes widened and he took off with great haste. Apparently this guest was really important…? I looked to Sebastian for an answer and he advised me to stay away from the study, then he left. You can't tell me something like that, I want to know who it is! I should've listened, for when I opened the door a crack I saw the man we saw in town the previous day. I decided I'd listen in on the conversation they were having. Just looking at him made me cringe, remembering things I tried so desperately to forget. He didn't even seem fazed to be here, it disgusted me.

"Tell me everything that happened." Ciel said assertively. Oh god, no. I looked back at the man and he was smirking. It sent shivers down my spine, that was the face that I remembered so vividly. Please, Ciel doesn't need to hear about this! Please don't tell him _everything_!

(Ciel's POV)

When I walked into the study it was the man that Stella had pointed to in town the previous day. I was surprised that Sebastian actually got him so fast but then realized he wasn't human so maybe it wasn't that great of a task. I sat down across from the man and Sebastian stood next me.

"Tell me everything that happened." When the man smirked I knew this was not going to go well. I was already angry just seeing his face and I knew any words that would come out of his mouth would not be too pleasant.

"I picked a target, a mansion it seemed, and it looked like no one was there. Dreadfully quiet, almost eerie. So as my curiosity grew I knocked on the door to see if anyone would answer. Then that _girl_ opened the door, how simple. She assumed I was there for business based on my attire and let me right in." I flashed back to the second day she was here and the incident with her arms. When she said it was her fault, that must have been what she was talking about. "Then her parents came slowly down the stairs, they appeared to have just woken up and I pushed the girl against the wall. She was in my way." His snickering made me shudder, explaining in such a way that I could picture it. "Her parents made me impatient so one after the other I shot them."

"_Impatient?_" I hissed. Apparently my tone of voice didn't threaten him in the least.

"Yeah, so then I decided I might as well get something out of it, you know? So I brought the girl with me. She looked like she might provide me with some amusement." Then when she had been missing for a week, he had her! How did she come to get out of his grasp? I didn't think I should ask. Unwillingly my hands were balling up into fists.

"What did you do to her?" Even thought I asked the question, somehow I knew I wasn't ready for the answer.

"Her body was small and the way she struggled was quite amusing. Like a puppy getting beaten." He chuckled evily. "I actually had to hold her down to have any fun, which diminished the fun a bit." He sighed and shrugged, still looking me in the eyes. His focus made me want to stab out his eyes so he couldn't ever see anything again! I stood violently and walked up to him, swinging back my fist. To think he actually had the nerve to lay a single finger on that girl! Though as much as I tried I couldn't bring my fist down, Sebastian held it back. I glared at him, my eyes burning with anger.

"Release me this instant! How dare you hold be back!" I growled, Sebastian didn't release me nor did he say anything. Then I heard an alarmingly loud thud outside the door. That's when Sebastian released me and I ran over to the door swinging it open. I looked around and then down to see Stella on her knees sobbing. "S-stella?" I knelt down to her level.

"I-I can't believe y-you had to hear about s-something like that…" She spoke as if she was filthy, tainted. In my eyes she was still as pure as snow. It was just, I couldn't look at her without thinking about what he did to her…but for her sake I had to let it go. I picked her up and she cried into my chest. This conversation was over.

"Sebastian, take him away." I hissed over my shoulder.

"Take him where master?" Was that a necessary question? He knew very well what I meant. I sighed impatiently.

"Somewhere where they deal with people like him." I growled at him and walked off, crying girl in tow.

(Stella's POV)

I couldn't snap out of my panicked crying long enough to say anything to Ciel as he carried me. I clung desperately to his shirt as if he were holding me above a cliff, ready to drop me. Eventually we arrived at my room and he set me down on my bed, sitting next to me.

"Are you alright Stella?" I nodded slowly, my gaze and thoughts elsewhere. "Are you sure?" I nodded again realizing that he was going to want some sort of words to come out of my mouth before he believed me. I wasn't sure I could say anything without crying again, so it took me a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled weakly at him and he tilted his head. "What's done is done. You can't change the past, I feel there is no point dwelling in it if nothing can be done." He looked surprised at my choice of words, maybe he'd never thought about it that way. Slowly my gaze caught the toy rabbit he had bought for me that I treasured so much. I stood up from the bed, desperately using my arms as braces because I could still feel myself shaking. I walked over to the rabbit and took it into my arms, hugging it my chest. The only other thing that made me feel better besides hugging this rabbit was hugging Ciel, but by the way he usually reacted I figured he disliked it. Tough. "I have this." I walked back to Ciel and hugged him too. "And I have you." I whispered into his ear. My voice was shaky as I clung to him still crying. He didn't protest, he didn't say anything. He just let me hug him, which is what I needed. Eventually I started to fall asleep, he realized this and he got up to walk away. I reached out for him, not wanting him to leave me, but he didn't notice.

"Y-yeah. You'll always have me." I heard him mumble as he left. I couldn't see his face but I was sure he was blushing. I smiled warmly as I slowly fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Stella in Wonderland

((Sorry I just had to.))

I woke up in the morning and felt like I hadn't moved in years. I stood and stretched but it didn't help much. I got dressed and decided to go Ciel. But I couldn't find him anywhere! I headed out to the garden looking for Finny. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw a rabbit, it looked just like mine! It was even wearing a top hat! I looked around cautiously and saw no one so I lifted the hem of my dress and chased after it. After I finally caught up to it, it ran into a hole. I looked into the hole and thought, hell! How deep can it be? I leapt in and fell for what felt like an hour. I landed in a peculiar room with tiled floor.

The bunny was no where to be found. I frowned. Looking up I saw ceiling, where had I fallen from? Then I saw a pair of bunny ears. Anxiously I pulled them up, expecting a bunny but getting a yelp of pain instead. I jumped back at the noise, roughly hitting the floor. A boy stood up rubbing his ears.

"C-ciel? Is that you?" I was chuckling and he jerked around to face me. He had bunny ears! How adorable!

"S-stella! What are you doing here?" He didn't look embarrassed, just shocked.

"I fell." I pointed to the ceiling and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" He looked confused and a bit annoyed. I wiped tears from my eyes. I ran over and pulled him into my arms hugging him tightly. He was just so cute I couldn't help myself!

"You have rabbit ears!" I was still chuckling, him in my arms. He tilted his head.

"Haven't I always?" …no? I sighed lightly and released him. This was all a bit to strange.

"So, do you know how I can get back?" He shook his head. Well isn't that fantastic. He acts like he's lived here his whole life and then doesn't even know how to get out.

"I'm sure you can find someone who knows-" He paused. "If you know what's good for you, you won't ask the Mad Hatter. He's a raving lunatic! You'll just get yourself into trouble!" Woah, do I sense a bit of hatred there? On that note, he was gone. I looked around finding myself in a completely different setting, a forest. I preferred the tiled room. I don't remember leaving it, but whatever. Nothing seemed to make any sense here anyways. I walked a while which only managed to get me lost in the forest. Definitely didn't get me out of this world and back to my own. I sighed and jumped as I heard an insane cackling. I peeked through some bushes to see someone jumping about madly. That must be the Mad Hatter. I headed Ciel's warning for a moment but then snapped out of it. I needed help, and maybe he knew! Upon closer inspection it was Alois. That makes sense, I didn't want his help. Ciel was right. I turned to walk away but felt something pull me through the bushes. When I came back to reality I found myself in a frinning Alois' arms. I struggled to get free but I couldn't, I was weak and he was strong.

"Stella! Come to join me for tea?" I shook my head yet he continued to lead me on.

"No, I want to go home." He glared down at me, his grip tightened on me and made me yelp. This kid was scary.

"Well, I can't allow that." He pushed me down into a chair. I grasped the arms of the chair as I stumbled only to find metal restraints holding down my wrists. I see why there was no one else here, he's a physco!

"Alois, please!" He got really close to my face and grinned. I couldn't tell what kind of emotion his eyes held, nor what he was planning to do. Then I heard someone yell.

"Hatter!" I managed to turn my head away from Alois to see Ciel, he was not happy. "Stella, I thought I told you not to seek help from him!"

"I didn't so much seek it as it was forced upon me…" Alois grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look at him which caused me to wince.

"I thought you came to join me for tea~" He looked genuinely upset. This kid needs to get his emotions in check!

"I already told you I didn't!" I yelled at him. My face was a dark shade of crimson due to the fact he was so close to me and I couldn't move. He noticed and began to laugh. Then he slowly licked my ear, I jumped. Ciel saw this and his face got red. I couldn't tell whether it was because he was embarrassed or angry.

"Hatter, let her go!" Now I could tell Ciel was obviously angry at Alois touching me. I was too so it's ok.

"Why should I, bunny ole' boy? She's _MY_ guest!" He glared at Ciel and I was shot behind him and out of my chair, hitting the ground roughly.

"Stella!" Ciel yelled as I rubbed my head. As I looked up they were fighting, fists and all. I looked around, I need to stop them! Then I saw a wicked smile behind me. The figure walked up to me, Sebastian! He handed me a cup of tea and, oh! He had black cat ears! I giggled to myself and he just smiled, not seeming to care. They fit him so well~ Before I could ask anything he spoke up.

"I know you didn't come to drink tea, but you'll have to drink this cup if you want out." He smiled gently at me like he always did. I trusted him, it was just tea. I took a deep breath and began to drink, Sebastian was gone. Suddenly everything was getting fuzzy, what had he given me to drink? The last thing I remember seeing was Alois and Ciel running up to me looking very frantic and shouting my name. They both put their hands on my shoulders shaking me trying to keep me from passing out. But I did.

"Stella!" I heard them yell in unison. Then I shot up in bed. A dream? I ran off to Ciel's study and there he was.

"Stella? What is it?" I frowned and he looked a bit concerned.

"You don't have rabbit ears…" His eyes widened and he tilted his head.

"What?"


	18. Chapter 18: Suprise!

When I woke up the next day the three were looming over me. I looked around, I was in my room. Oh, right. After my remark Ciel told me I should go back to bed. Wait, why are they in my room?

"Hey, look she's awake!" Aww, Finny~ you're so cute. They all kept asking me questions, like if I needed anything. I sat up rubbing my head with a sigh.

"Why are you all so anxious?"

"You were asleep for three days." What? How did that happen? I nodded so Bard would know that I at least comprehended what he had said.

"Mey-rin, what day is it? May I ask?"

"I believe it would be the 23rd of May." I sighed, it was my birthday. I never really celebrated it, my parents were always busy. But, I usually made myself cake. Once I got the three off my case I headed down to the kitchen. But no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find any of the ingredients I needed! I figured that if I asked Ciel if I could go to town he would say no, so I snuck out. I wouldn't be gone long. That thought was lost as soon as I ran into Alois in town. He must have seen me first because he was next to me before I could react.

"Stella~" Great, I've been trapped already.

"Alois, I really don't have time for you today." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. He was glaring again.

"Why is that?" His grip was rough and it really hurt.

"I have things I need to buy and then I need to get home." He grabbed my rabbit out of my hands; I'd forgotten I'd even brought it! He held it high in the air and no matter how high I jumped, I couldn't get it. He was taller than me. He chuckled at my struggling, how annoying.

"I'm coming with you then!"

"What? No!" I was still trying to get my rabbit back. "Why should I bring you?" He smirked and got really close to my face, I could feel his warm breath. My face was turning red, I could feel it. I hate when he does that!

"I'll give you your toy back when we're done shopping." He had that demented look on his face. I began seriously considering it. Maybe I could make him carry things…

"F-fine, let's go!" I stuttered as I managed to get out of his grip and calm myself down. I turned to stomp off when I felt his hands snake themselves around my waist. My shot red again and I jerked around to face him. His hands were very close to my butt now and I felt even more nervous around him than usual. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away. He chuckled. "T-there will be none of t-that during the t-trip!" He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him. Then he whispered in my ear,

"I'll do whatever I want as long I have this toy." He licked my ear and when I jumped he laughed darkly and began to strut off. Luckily he seemingly left me alone the rest of the trip. "What are these ingredients for? Are you making a cake?" I nodded this as we began walking over a bridge than ran over a small river. It was semi nice, when he was being creepy.

"Yeah, it's my birthday." His eyes widened and he gasped.

"And you're making your own cake?" I nodded again, feeling his disappointment. We stopped walking and he looked at me frowning.

"Well as of now you're the only one who knows." He smirked as if that was such a huge accomplishment. "Now, can I have my rabbit back so I can go home?" He continued smirking.

"Why is it so important?" He was holding it over the side of the bridge which made me gasp. His attitude pisses me off!

"Ciel gave that to me!" Then I covered my mouth remembering how much they hated each other. I shouldn't have said that. His eyes grew wide with anger and he threw it off the side of the bridge.

"Alois!" I looked at him and he was walking off. I ran over to the railing and I could see the rabbit sinking. That rabbit is extremely important! Slowly, I climbed onto the railing of the bridge and stood. I refused to look back even though I could tell Alois had turned around and was running towards me and shouting my name. I didn't care. I took a deep breath and jumped, plummeting into the freezing water. I could no longer hear his shouting.

As soon as I hit the water I felt myself do a flip and I tried my hardest to regain some sort of position under the water so I could look around. The water stung my skin, feeling like daggers. I rapidly turned my head from side to side looking everywhere for my lost rabbit. Then I saw it and reached out to grab it but the river was moving sort of fast and flipped me again. I needed to grab it now or this might not end with me coming back up. Once I managed to grab it I lost balance again and the river began to whip me around. I gasped, I needed air! I swam to the surface and just in time grabbed onto the roots of a tree. Large roots they were, why were they in the water? As I grabbed it desperately I pulled myself above the water and got the oxygen I needed. When I came to grasps with the situation I heard yelling. I looked over and saw Alois yelling at me looking terribly frightened. Why is he so upset? It's his fault I'm in this mess! He looked like he might try to come in after me but I couldn't let him do that. As much as I wanted him to drown, I couldn't let that happen. I looked around frantically and noticed a patch of land not to far away from me. I figured if I took off towards it at the right time the river might carry me straight to it. With a small prayer I let go of the root and headed towards the patch of land. I just barely managed to grab onto it. I pulled myself onto land and rolled over laying on my back staring at the sky with a sigh of relief. My eyes slowly closed until I felt something touching me and they shot open again. I was clinging to my rabbit and saw Alois.

"Stella! Are you alright?" He sounded like he might cry. This was a drastic change from how he usually acted. I nodded but then started coughing violently due to the fact that I had swallowed a decent amount of water. "No you're not!" He sounded like a little kid, it was kind of cute. Then I remembered how he usually acted and shook that thought out of my head. Then he picked me up, I was really weak. Practically all my strength was put into clutching my rabbit. "I'm taking you home with me."

"Don't…" I mumbled quietly. He looked down at me a bit confused.

"What?" He was actually acting like a normal human and he wasn't too bad.

"Don't carry me…" He chuckled a bit.

"Why is that?" He took my comment as I was disgusted because he was touching me. He was smirking again, there's the Alois I know. That's not how I meant it at all.

"You'll get wet…" His expression changed back to how it was before and refused to look at me again.

"Don't be an idiot. You obviously can't walk yourself." My eyes got wide, was he actually being caring? I got really quiet and I could feel my eye lids get heavier and everything was getting blurry. "Stella?" I smiled lightly hearing him but then I passed out. "Stella!"


	19. Chapter 19: Forced Cooperation

(Ciel's POV)

I haven't seen Stella today yet and I'm beginning to feel uneasy. Come to think of it I never saw her yesterday. She didn't go to town again did she? Now that the thought occurred to me she probably had. My chest feels tight, why didn't she tell me? I was about to call for Sebastian and tell him to go look for he when he walked into my office.

"Sebastian! Perfect timing I need you to-" Then I noticed he had what looked to be a letter in his hand. "What is that?"

"It's a letter." No need to state something so obvious. He was already irritating me and the day had just began.

"Who is it from?" I hissed at him. He smirked.

"The Earl Trancy." What does he want? Then I began thinking about Stella. … What if he had gotten her again? I yanked the letter out of Sebastian's hand and he chuckled. He ripped it open like an animal and tore out the letter beginning to read it.

_"__Ciel! Hi! Guess what? Stella's at my mansion~ She isn't well so you might want to come see her, I actually didn't kidnap her this time I swear!"_

It was a short letter but it told me exactly what I needed to know. She was ill? Something must've happened and I swear I'll strangle it out of Alois. It's probably his fault. I was about to toss the letter then I noticed something written on the bottom of the page on the back.

_"__You should take better care you things that belong to you. You're just like a child breaking all his toys."_

I snarled at this. How was this in any way my fault? Then something occurred to me. 'Things that belong to you' Stella doesn't belong to me! She can do whatever she wants. Except if she would have told me she was going to town this might not have happened…The fact that she's with Alois right now is making me feel uneasy.

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage. We're going to the Trancy estate." Sebastian bowed smirking and walked off. I sat at my desk, head in my hands. She better be alright, he better not have done anything to her.

"Young Master, the carriage is ready." I nodded and we headed off. The whole ride my thoughts were racing and I couldn't calm down. It was mostly due to the last part of Trancy's letter. The carriage came to a stop and the door opened. I slowly descended and looked up to see we indeed arrived. Oh how I hated this estate.

"Cielll~" I heard Alois yell and managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid his hug. He pouted. "You don't want to play with me Ciell?"

"Alois, stop fooling around. I'm here to see Stella not you." Alois smirked which made my eye twitch. "What is it?"

"Nothingggg~ Follow me." He pranced off and Sebastian and I hesitantly followed. We walked down multiple hallways; this place is more of a maze than my own manor! Finally we walked up to a door and Alois knocked before opening it. I wondered why he hadn't wait for a response. I walked in to see Stella in the bed, her eyes staring off into the distance, I didn't know what she was staring at. I did notice she was clutching the rabbit I bought her pretty tightly.

"Is she alright Alois?" He shrugged with a sigh which irritated me.

"She has a pretty high fever. I can't get her to respond to me." My eyes widened when he said that.

"What do you mean?" He smirked, I can't believe he is acting this way in a time like this.

"Find out for yourself." I looked at him and then looked at her. I walked over and knelt down to the side of the bed.

"Stella…?" No response. "Stella?" Still nothing. She just continued to stare off into space. "_Stella!_" She looked at me, but she said nothing. I felt a little relieved until Sebastian noticed something. "I got her to look at me, didn't I?"

"Well young master, she more appears to be staring straight through you. I don't think she is able to notice any of our presences." I looked at him and back at her. He was right, she wasn't really looking at me. My chest tightened as I stood.

"She's going to be alright though…right?" I questioned Alois. He shrugged again, this time it didn't annoy me as much.

"We won't know until she says something." He was right, for once. I sighed. Then a thought occurred to me, what had happened? I grabbed Alois's arm and pulled him out of the room into the hallway.

"What happened today?"

"Do you want the whole story?" He smirked. I shrugged it off.

"Yes." He then told me everything. About how it was her birthday and that he had been the only person who she told. That made me mad, why didn't she tell me but she told him? How he took her rabbit so that she would let him go with her. How he touched her. That made me slap him, I felt pity for her. If she would have told me I could have went with her and we could have avoided all this. Then he told me about how he threw the rabbit off a bridge at the mention that I had bought it for her. Of course, I could see him doing that. What he said after though surprised me. Even though he tried to stop her he wasn't fast enough and she jumped off the bridge after it. He told me how he helped her out and that he carried her the whole way home. He smirked when he told me this, he was definitely not to be allowed anywhere near her after this. I glared at him.

"What is it Phantomhive? Are you upset because I took your toy?" He smirked and I went to hit him again but Sebastian stopped me.

"She's sick and it's all your fault Trancy!" He chuckled.

"Do you think I care? At least I hadn't left her there." I couldn't tell he was lying about the fact that he didn't care.

"Sebastian, we're taking her home with us. Now." He nodded but then Claude approached. The two butlers glared at each other just as Alois and I did. We all hated each other. Then Claude spoke up.

"That would not be wise. If someone is to move her or take her outside her condition will surely worsen." I sighed, he was right. Then I glanced at Alois and he was still smirking triumphantly.

"Well I'm not leaving her alone her with _him_." I hissed. Sebastian nodded in agreement and Alois's face lit up.

"I guess you'll just have to stay here until she's better then!" He grinned wide. I glared at him, complete disapproval.

"_Absolutely not!_" Sebastian looked at me.

"Young master, it may be wise to heed his advice and stay." I sighed.

"Fine." Alois danced around happily while I just glared at him. There was no way I was going to leave Stella alone with this lunatic!

"Claude, go prepare rooms for them!" Claude nodded and began to walk off, Sebastian followed to assist him. Alois and I were alone and I could hit him now if I wanted to but I decided against it. I was about to yell at him when I heard a noise come from Stella's room. I glanced at Alois, he had heard it too. We both mutually nodded and cracked the door open. Stella was staring up at the ceiling and…singing.

_"__He stumbled into faith and thought,_

_'__God, this is all there is?'_

_The pictures in his mind arose_

_And began to breathe._

_And all the gods,_

_And all the worlds began colliding_

_On a backdrop of blue._

_Blue lips_

_Blue veins_

_He took a step, but then felt tired._

_He said,_

_'__I'll rest a little while'_

_But when he tried to walk again,_

_He wasn't a child._

_And all the people hurried fast_

_Real fast_

_And no one ever smiled._

_Blue lips_

_Blue veins_

_Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away._

_Blue lips_

_Blue veins_

_Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away…_

_He stumbled into faith and thought,_

_'__God, this is all there is?'_

_The pictures in his mind arose_

_And began to breathe._

_And no one saw,_

_And no one heard._

_They just followed the lead._

_The pictures in his mind awoke,_

_And began to breed._

_They started out beneath the knowledge tree,_

_Then they chopped it down to make white picket fences._

_And, marching along the railroad tracks,_

_They smiled real wide for the camera lenses._

_They made it past the enemy lines,_

_Just to become enslaved in the assembly lines._

_Blue lips_

_Blue veins_

_Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away._

_Blue lips_

_Blue veins_

_Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away._

_Blue, the most human color_

_Blue, the most human color_

_Blue, the most human color…"_

Her singing began so get quieter and slow, signaling that she was falling asleep.

_"__Blue lips_

_Blue veins_

_Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away…"_

Then she was quiet and her eyes closed, she must've been asleep now. Alois and I looked at each other. He seemed stunned, and I was the one to smirk this time.

"What? Never heard her sing before?" He glared at me and I heard him mumble,

"It was really good."

((The song is Blue Lips by Regina Spektor))


	20. Chapter 20: Unwelcome Guest

(Stella's POV)

I woke up and wanted to stretch but I was unable to move. I felt so weak. How long had I been out for? My eyes blinked open slowly and I heard yelling which caused me to blink a bit. I was having trouble seeing and hearing. I couldn't tell who was yelling until I saw what appeared to be blonde hair and figured it was Alois. Then another figure ran up with dark greenish blue hair. That was Ciel. They were both here? One after the other they were saying things but I still couldn't tell what. Then they waited, to my surprise I was able to talk.

"Ciel? Alois?" I spoke quietly. I could tell they were both looking at me, they said something again but I couldn't understand. I figured they might have asked me if I was okay. "I can't…hear you…" They were still looking at me and saying things. "I can hear what you're saying but…I can't understand." They stopped talking as if listening to what I said. They knew I didn't know what they were saying. I figured they were just going to wait for me to speak again. "I can only tell who you are by the color of your hair…I can't see your faces…" My voice felt hoarse and I felt extremely hot. "And I can't move myself…" I could feel myself coughing and they seemed to be freaking out. Then I finally understood something someone said, I didn't know who.

"_Well, you appear to be in quite the predicament deary."_ I heard a chuckle. My eyes widened. _"You can't hear anything can you? Except for me." _I saw Ciel and Alois confused over what I was looking so scared about. I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Who are you?" I mumbled. I knew the two heard me but I wasn't talking to them.

"_That is not of importance currently. Would you like to be able to hear and see again?"_

"I would actually. You're a demon aren't you?" I heard the same dark laugh. The pair seemed awfully confused.

"_You're quick to the punch aren't you darling?" _I snarled. Then suddenly I could see Ciel and Alois. I could hear them too.

"Stella?" Ciel said.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Their faces seemed to brighten.

"Can you see us too?" Alois was hopping on the bed next to me. Ciel proceeded to pull him off.

"Yes. I still can't move though…?" The phrase was more aimed towards the voice I had been hearing.

"_Getting a bit greedy?"_

"I don't see how motion is greedy." I hissed. Ciel and Alois looked at me.

"Stella, who are you talking to?" I blinked at them. How do I answer that?

"You can't hear it too?" They both shook their heads and Alois laughed.

"She's hearing voices in her head! I always knew something was off about her~" Ciel glared at him.

"Sebastian, do you know what's going on?" Sebastian shook his head, I didn't even know he was here. Then I noticed Claude was here as well.

"Miss Stella, is someone other than us talking to you?" I nodded, yes a little motion! I still couldn't move the rest of my body though, just my head. I sighed disappointed.

"_Such lowly demons those two butlers are compared to me. Did you know what they were?" _I heard a dark laugh again. I glared, though I wasn't looking at anyone so they would know it wasn't directed towards them.

"Of course I knew. I'm not an idiot."

"What is it saying to you?" I looked at Sebastian and he looked genuinely concerned.

"He said-" I stopped as a pain shot through me and I cringed. Everyone noticed, especially Sebastian took notice of this.

"Stella? Are you alright?" Ciel was decently close to me and I nodded, though still wincing as pain shot through me.

"_Now, now. This is a private conversation between us, no one else needs to know what I say other than you. I have been watching you for a while now deary. I'm going to come and help you soon, for a price." _My eyes widened, everyone continued to stare at me.

"You don't mean a contract do you? I won't do it you know." I heard the man laughing.

"A contract?" Ciel said, his voice was shaking. He obviously hoped that wasn't the only thing that could save her.

"That means it's a demon then?" Alois hopped around happily. The he stopped and his smile turned to an angry glare. "I think there are enough of those around here." I nodded in agreement to this statement.

"_No, a contract is not necessary for me to always be by you. I'll come tonight to help."_

"I-I don't want your h-help! What do you mean to-" I was cut off by another shot of pain and I yelped. Then the pain subsided. "Why won't you let me say anything about it?" They all looked at me Ciel looked scared. Alois looked angry. Sebastian looked interested while Claude looked as uninterested as possible.

"_Because then they'd know I was coming. They might try and stop me and that would mean needless bloodshed." _I held a look of terror. _"I'll leave you alone for now, bye darling~"_

I was blinking rapidly before I snapped back into reality. Ciel looked about to say something but I knew what he would say.

"I'm fine." I muttered. Alois smirked at me, trying to be his normal deranged self but I could still see the anger in his eyes.

"Are you going to be?" I looked at him. Did he mean in general or tonight?

"I don't know." Ciel and Alois talked to Sebastian about what had happened for a while. I was already exhausted and I had just woken up. Sebastian came up to me and bowed.

"We'll leave you be for today, get some rest Miss Stella." I nodded and the two butlers left along with Alois. Ciel though looked at me, he held a deep concern in his eyes. I smiled at him gently so he would be comforted a bit. Reluctantly he left and I was alone. I couldn't sleep though knowing that _it_ was coming tonight. I awaited hours until I heard a noise in my room and I knew it was him.

"_Hey there darling~" _He walked up to me. My first instinct was to yell but he put a hand on my mouth. I looked at him wide eyed. _"Now we can't have any of that. Yet." _He uncovered my mouth so I could speak.

"What is the price?"

"_You'll see."_

"It's not a contract?"

"_Not exactly."_ I sighed. Did he have to be so vague with his answers?

"I'll get better? Be able to move?" He smirked.

"_Slowly, but yes."_

"Will you leave this place?" He thought about his answer and looked at me.

"_Yes." _I nodded with a small smile. Surprisingly he smiled back.

"You said you had been watching me, why?"

"_I admire you deary."_ Admire? What did he mean by that?

"Admire…like…love?" I hoped that wasn't it. To know a strange man, now that I think about it he looked to only be about 20, had been watching and loving me made me shudder.

"_I don't think demons can love."_ I sighed. I suppose not. _"Are you ready?" _I shook my head no and he smirked, his eyes held lust. I was beginning to get a bit frightened.

"N-no…" He was still smirking, he was scarier than Alois.

"_Funny thing is darling, I don't seem to care." _My eyes went wide. His hand wasn't on my mouth. I could scream. Before I thought about all this he had already begun. He was on top of me, an arm on my back that made me arch my back. His smirk revealed sharp teeth. I felt his lips on my neck, then his tongue. My face shot red. What kind of price was this? Then it happened and I felt his teeth, rather I should call them fangs, sink into my neck. I cried out in pain, a bloodcurdling scream. I still couldn't move though, all I could do was scream. My stomach was touching his because of him arching my back and his fangs still in my neck. In almost an instant I saw the four come in. I was being held in quite and awkward position and my eyes were full of tears. I couldn't tell who was more angry, Ciel or Alois. Sebastian and Claude's eyes began to glow though. I thought hopefully that this one demon wouldn't stand a chance to the two of them.

"Get off of her!" I heard someone yell. I was surprised to see it was Alois, Ciel looked like he was too embarrassed at the sight to say anything. I felt the demon pull his fangs out of my neck and I yelped. He released my back and stood. I cowered into the corner holding onto where he had bitten me. At least I could move again. The man smirked at the four, blood still fresh on the corner of his mouth.

"Who are you?" I heard Sebastian say firmly. The man bowed.

"_My name is __Emore. __And I have just taken possession of that girl."_ He seemed so proud of himself. Ciel and I gasped, although mine was more full of uncontrollable sobbing.

"Y-you what?" I shouted at him my voice shaking. He laughed. In his state of laughing he managed to let Ciel and Alois past him where they ran to me. When he noticed, he didn't seem to care. Alois hugged me tightly as I sobbed. Ciel put a hand on my back and glared at the man. The two butlers looked ready to fight but Emore just laughed.

"_Calm down now. I've taken what I needed and I'm done for now. Plus, you wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. I require a room."_ The two glared at him, but complied which shocked me.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" Ciel yelled at him.

"Closer watch." He calmly responded. I continued to sobbed as the two boys both hugged me. Why had this happened?


	21. Chapter 21: False Reality and a Brother

(Ciel's POV)

That was such a horrifying scene to watch, I couldn't even do anything. I stood there in anger and horror as she screamed in pain. Luckily, Alois was able to step up and yell at the man, I think his name was Emore, to get off of her. I felt so weak. I couldn't tell which of us was angrier. Then we managed to slip past him and got to the trembling girl. Alois immediately began hugging her which, at any other time would have made me extremely angry but I allowed it this time. All I could do was glare at the man, who seemed to not notice. Then he mentioned how he required a room and I was disgusted as Claude and Sebastian began to walk off to prepare him one. When I yelled at Sebastian he told me that it was to keep a closer eye on him. That made sense, but the thought of him still being here made me cringe. Reluctantly I hugged Stella as well and that lasted for a while before both of us released her. We both looked to her, she was clutching her neck, and we could see the blood on her hand. I looked at Alois and I didn't even have to say anything, he ran off and came back with something to bandage it with. I let him do it, I couldn't look. When he was done she rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Stella, are you alright?" She stared at me for a minute, searching for a response.

"Yeah…I-I mean I knew it was c-coming so…" I looked over at Alois, he looked extremely angry and he was glaring at her.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" He hissed. She shook her head seemingly not affected by his tone of voice.

"He wouldn't let me." My eyes widened, he wasn't here, how could he prevent her? We both stared at her, Alois's anger seemed to have subsided a little. She stared back at us until finally she noticed we were waiting for an explanation. She didn't look like she was all there which was understandable. "Remember? Twice my sentence was cut off and I cringed in pain…?" Now that I think about that, it was her trying to tell us about him and he wouldn't let her? I felt my hands balling into fists and I was about to go off but Alois beat me to the punch. Why was he so angry?

"That bastard! I-" He was turned around like he was going to storm off after him but Stella had a firm grip on his hand. "What? What is it Stella?" He was yelling at her and I could see her eyes welling up with tears again. I glared at him.

"Alois, calm down." I hissed at him. He glared at me but kept his ground.

"D-don't leave…" Stella muttered. Alois looked at her, shocked for a moment then began smirking wildly at me. He knelt down and grabbed her chin and her face shot red.

"What was that~" This angered me and I pushed him off of her. He glared at me and I returned it.

"Don't leave!" She shouted up at him then clasped her hands over her mouth at how loud she had been. I didn't really understand why she wanted him to stay but she was frightened and that made sense. The more people the better. Then I noticed she was hugging my arm.

"S-stella?" I mumbled. She looked at me teary eyed and my heart nearly stopped.

"You're not allowed to leave either…" I nodded, I figured. Why would she want Alois to stay and then send me away? I helped her stand, Alois still on the ground glaring and pouting. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Get some sleep Stella." Her eyes widened and I shook my head. "We'll stay here." She calmed a bit and nodded climbing back onto her bed. Then I looked over to Alois who was no longer on the floor. I glanced around to find him and finally located him next to Stella, clinging to her. I glared at him, how dare he! Her face was red but she didn't necessarily reject him which made me even angrier.

"Alois! What are you doing, get off of her!" He smirked at me.

"I'm comforting her~" I glared at him.

"I wouldn't call that comforting!" I growled at him. She then glanced at me and then back down. What did that mean? "Stella…? Are you alright with this?" Slowly she nodded and spoke up.

"It m-makes me feel s-secure…" I glared at Alois who was grinning wildly at me, and Stella seemed to notice my anger. "C-ciel can you…" Her face was red and she was twiddling with her fingers. I tilted my head.

"Can I…?"

"C-can you…I-I….I-" Then Alois blurted out,

"I think she wants you to join us Ciel~" My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"Is that…?" She slowly nodded avoiding eye contact. I sighed nervously but layed down at her other side. I was about to ask her something but then I noticed she was asleep, and hugging my arm. I glanced over to Alois and he was holding her waist. I glared at him but he was asleep and there was nothing I could do about it. Eventually I fell asleep as well.

When I woke up it took me a moment to take in my surroundings before I realized where I was. I glanced over and Alois was still asleep but…Stella was missing. I started to panic before I saw her open the door and walk back into the room. She looked a bit frightened.

"Stella? Are you alright?" She nodded and came up to the bed. I glanced at Alois wondering if I should wake him up but decided I would keep the peace without him for a while longer. She was grinning and looked completely normal, maybe a little happier than usual.

"Thanks to you two I feel a lot better~" You two? I glanced back over to Alois, he was awake. Well that peace lasted long. I tried my best to smile back at her.

"You seem really happy…?" I questioned. Stella was still grinning at us.

"It's fake." Alois whispered into my ear. I glanced at him questioningly. He rolled his eyes. "I do it all the time, somethings not right." I nodded slowly and looked back at her, she was halfway across the room, near the door.

"Stella?" She was still grinning but I noticed her eyes seemed empty. Then the door slowly opened and in walked Emore. "Why are you in here?" I hissed at him. He smirked and walked over to Stella, I was expecting fear but her expression didn't change.

"Fucker! Get away from her!" Alois shouted trying to get up from the bed as fast as he could. I followed him. The man slowly bent over and picked Stella up. My eyes widened with anger.

"Put her down!" I yelled. Alois took off towards him but was forced backwards roughly landing on the ground. He glared at Emore. Then I noticed him whisper something to Stella, still the same expression she had held before.

"What did you do to her?" I hissed. He glanced up, straight faced.

"_False reality." _He shrugged. Both Alois and I glared at him but in an instant he was gone. We both frantically looked around the room to see that he was at the window. He smiled and then jumped, disappearing from sight.

(Stella's POV)

When I finally woke up I wasn't in my bed anymore. Nor was I in the mansion. I looked around frantically to find myself in a field. It was full of daisies, my favorite flower. I stood and looked around slowly trying to take it in. Maybe I was still dreaming? Then I saw Emore and I was about to freak out but then noticed he looked nice, like he had no intention to harm me.

"E-emore…?" He looked over at me and smiled, it seemed like a genuine one and I felt compelled to smile back.

"Stella! You're awake!" I nodded slowly. This seemed like a complete change of character. Then he said something that startled me, "Do you want to know why I admire you?"

"Hmmm….yes." I glanced up and he was no longer there. He was sitting in front of me, like a pretzel smiling. He placed a hand on my forehead. "W-what are you doing?" He smiled gently at me.

"Letting you remember." I felt a small pain and then I blacked out.

((FLASHBACK))

_It was a sunny day and I snuck out of my manor. Mother and father never let me go out and play anymore~ I walked for a while before I found my favorite place, it was a field full of beautiful flowers. I flopped myself down before hearing yelling. I glanced up to see a boy with red hair who looked a few years older than me. I turned my head confused, he was on the ground. Two boys were walking towards him as he shuffled backwards. What is going on?_

"_P-please leave me a-alone!" The red haired boy shouted. I saw one of the boys pick up a rock, were they going to throw it at him? How terrible! I couldn't let that happen. I ran over to the boy and jumped in front of him holding my arms out. _

"_Little girl. Get out of here this is none of your business." I glared at him and the other boy rolled his eyes. I shook my head._

"_What's a girl like you doing out here?"_

"_This field is full of my favorite flowers." The boys glanced around._

"_Daisies?" I nodded. "You know, daisies are actually weeds."_

"_No, they're flowers." The boy shook his head irritated._

"_Weeds."_

"_Flowers."_

"_Weeds~"_

"_Flowers!" I shouted at him and I saw his eye twitch with anger. Then I felt a sharp pain in my head and fell backwards. The boy behind me caught me looked genuinely concerned. _

"_Why did you throw the rock?" The one yelled._

"_I thought for sure I'd hit him!" The other replied._

"_Come on, let's just get out of here!" The two ran off and I looked to the red haired boy smiling._

"_Are you alright?" He nodded his eyes wide. I think he's just surprised because a girl who was younger than him stuck up for him. I held my head and looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. "Is that my blood?" He nodded rapidly. "Oh." He still held onto me, he looked like he was crying. Why was he crying? "What's your name?" I smiled._

"_E-emore." I giggled, that was a cool name. "What is y-yours?" _

"_Stella." I smiled up at him still hoping to get a smile in return but I never did. "How old are you?" _

"_14. How old are y-you?" _

"_8." I smiled at him, 6 years difference. Wow. "Why do you sound so scared?" I heard him responding but I couldn't understand him. Everything got fuzzy and then I blacked out. _

_In what seemed like an instant I shot up. I was still in the field. But I was being hugged…by who? Then I saw red hair. "Emore?" He released me and looked down at me. He was crying. I felt my head and it had something wrapped around it. "What's wrong?" _

"_I t-thought you weren't g-going to wake up!" I stared at him, why wouldn't I? _

"_Why were those kids attacking you?" His eyes widened._

"_I'm a half-demon…" He muttered._

"_Oh." He stared at me confused._

"_Oh? You're not afraid of me?" I shook my head with a smile. _

"_Why should I be? You are a nice person." He looked utterly shocked. I decided from that day that we would always be friends. And we were, eventually I even got him to smile. But then one day I stopped seeing him. I remember how much I cried._

((End of flashback))

I glanced up at Emore, tears rolling down my cheeks. I can't believe I had forgotten him. He wiped the tears from my eyes gently smiling like he used to all those years ago.

"W-where did you go?" I shouted at him crying. He patted me on the head.

"Well since that day I wanted to be able to protect you." I shook my head in protest.

"Why w-would you need to do that? Idiot!" I shouted at him punching him in the chest. He was like an older brother to me and then he just up and disappeared. He sighed and let me hit him until I calmed down. He continued to smile at me. I didn't even notice the shouts coming from behind me.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Losing you was like losing family! You just disappeared one day with no explanation! You didn't even say goodbye!" I cried wiping my eyes. He looked shocked. The shouting behind me ceased as if whoever was there was listening.

"You considered me as family?" I nodded smiling.

"Of course I did. You were like my older brother." He smiled gently back at me. I couldn't help but tackle him to the ground into a hug.

"Stella!" I glanced behind me and saw an angry Alois and a shocked Ciel. I released Emore and he stood. I smiled at the two of them to show them I was okay.

"Are you still messing with her mind?" Ciel shouted at him. Emore shook his head, still smiling.

"Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Emore and I'm Stella's _big brother_. Not biologically of course." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. "This whole façade was due to the fact I wanted to make sure she was in good hands." I glanced up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I finally decided I was ready to protect you I heard about the whole incident with your parents. Then after watching you I wanted to make sure that the people around you were fit to keep you safe." I blinked. Wow, I felt so happy.

"What about the whole sucking her blood thing?" Alois shouted at him, he still didn't trust Emore it seemed.

"Oh, if I hadn't of done that she would've been sick for a lot longer." I looked at him remembering that whole incident. After I explained to them what all had happened Emore said he was leaving and I hugged him goodbye. His last words were,

"I see that I'll be leaving you in good hands." And then he was gone. But, he didn't state whose hands he meant. Ciel or Alois? They realized this as well and fought about it the whole way home. I went back with Ciel to the Phantomhive estate while Alois went back to his own. I hope things are going to calm down soon.

Thanks to No You're Crazy (I 3 Youuu) and VampireSiren. You guys have given me a lot of support and it makes me super happy. Especially Caroline who's been there from the beginning. If you guys have any ideas or things you want to happen in the story, let me know and I'll add in your fantasy. c:))


	22. Chapter 22: The Flamboyant Man

(Stella's POV)

I slept well that night being able to see Emore again. But I surprisingly awoke to a new face, it was Elizabeth. She was looming over me as if waiting for me to wake up.

"Stella! You're awake~" I sighed and sat up looking at her.

"Yes. What is it?" She grinned wide.

"You know what today is?" I was about to respond but she didn't give me a chance. "It's my birthday! I'm having a ball." I yawned and nodded and stood to get dressed. Even as I did she still rambled on. She followed me for a long time, even when I went to Ciel's study hoping he would get Elizabeth off of my back.

"Ciell~" I rolled my eyes, he saw. She was clinging to my arm.

"Hello Elizabeth. Are you bothering Stella?" I nodded.

"No~ not at all!" I glared at him, what I thought was a signal for him to get her off of me. "I told her about the ball I'm having! What do you think Stella?"

"That's nice." I finally retorted a little annoyed at so much talking so early in the morning.

"You're coming too!" I glared over at her but it didn't seem to faze her much.

"What? I don't do balls Lizzy." She smiled more.

"Why of course you do! Ciel already gave me permission to bring you and we're leaving right now so I can get you ready!" She seemed way too excited.

"He did what?" I hissed at him. He looked at me wide eyed apologetically.

"I didn't say that! I said you were allowed to go if you wanted." But Elizabeth didn't seem to catch that part. She did as she said she would and I was dragged outside to a carriage that took us to her manor. There she fitted me into many dresses before she finally chose one. I was very unhappy to be wearing such an extravagant dress. A simple one would have sufficed well enough. It's not like I was planning to actually show up at the dance.

"You look so cutee~" I nodded slowly.

"I guess. Is Ciel coming to this occasion?" She frowned.

"He said he would come sometime in the evening but his work always keeps him busy. Work is all I ever here from him!" I frowned at her.

"He has a lot of responsibilities you know." She nodded with a sigh. She then looked outside the window to see it was getting dark.

"It's starting! I see people arriving!" What? Already? How long has she been putting me into dresses? "Come on!" She exclaimed grabbing me by the wrist and tugging me along with her to welcome the guests. I mostly ignored them and stood on the balcony. I heard the music start and the commotion as everyone began to dance. I got asked to dance a few times, it had to be because of this dress. I just stood on the balcony longing to be at home.

"Stella? You don't seem like you're enjoying the ball." I turned to her as she seemed confused.

"I'm not." I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked cutely as she could.

"It was nothing." I sighed. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me back inside.

"I've seen a few people ask you to dance! You're so popular! You've got to dance with someone~" I tried to free myself from her grasp.

"Lizzy let me go! I don't dance!" She refused to listen to me so I roughly yanked my arm out of her grasp. She gasped and this caused everyone to look at us.

"But Stella…I just wanted you to have fun…" She looked like she would cry, I was not about to let her use her tears against me.

"Tears won't do anything. I don't dance. I don't do social events. I was having plenty of fun on the balcony." I hissed. She looked shocked and everyone gave me disapproving looks. Little did I know someone was watching me from the shadows getting pretty amused. I looked to the door to see a lot of the people giving me disapproving looks were standing in my path towards it. I sighed inwardly and looked around a bit.

"Stella…I…" I wanted to glare at her but I didn't. She was making me seem like the bad guy, she had always been good at that. I glanced to the balcony, it was a straight open path. Without a second thought I took off it and jumped off into a thorn bush. As I had left I noticed Ciel was arriving but decided to ignore it. I managed to get myself out but my dress tore a bit. I headed to the garden and found myself lost. I sighed. This was such a waste of time, why did I have to come? I threw my fist to my right hoping to hit something, anything. I felt someone have a grasp on my arm. They were behind me and I couldn't see them.

"Quiet an interesting show you put on in there. Got me a bit interested." I whipped around to face the person. They had bright red hair and sharp teeth that were wide in a grin.

"Who are you?" I hissed. The person laughed.

"A feisty one, are you? That sent chills down my spine~" Wow, whoever this person is, they're a freak.

"Who are you?" I repeated as the person released me.

"My name is Grell! One of the most beautiful ladies you will ever set your eyes on!" The person struck a pose, how ridiculous. I refuse to believe this person is a girl. Grell looked me over and smiled a toothy grin. "I adore the dress you're wearing. Red is my favorite color~" I rolled my eyes.

"Even though it's torn?" I didn't wait for a response. "You _sir _must be mistaken. Grell is a name that belongs to males." I smirked. "I am most definitely not looking at a lady." He seemed to glare at me and then stopped looking so entranced.

"You remind me of my Bassy! Although he isn't quite as rude as you." He shrugged in an irritating manor.

"Bassy…you mean Sebastian?" Grell stared at me. I sighed. "Ciel's butler?" I growled quite annoyed with this flamboyant man. He nodded and danced around a bit.

"Oh yes, Bassy and I are like Romeo and Juliet~" I smirked again.

"You know in the story of Romeo and Juliet they both die." I could see his eye twitch, I seemed to be getting to him. Since I was already in an angry mood I decided to pry further trying to get a reaction out of him. "And if you were Romeo and Juliet that would require one of you to be a lady~" I said in a sing-song voice. He looked very angry and I noticed he pulled out something that looked like a chainsaw, I couldn't help but stare at it.

"I was trying to have a little fun with you girl, but now you're getting on my nerves." He growled at me. I didn't really notice.

"Wow! Is that a chainsaw?" I gleamed and he blinked at me, his expression completely changing. Mine had as well.

"Yes, it's a death scythe that I modified myself!" I stared at it.

"That's amazing! I-" Then I saw Ciel and Sebastian run up to us, Ciel looked a little panicked at the sight of Grell's chainsaw.

"Grell! Back up from Stella!" He yelled. I stared at him confused. I placed a hand on the chainsaw and pushed it down to the ground so I could see them clearly.

"Why?" I pouted. "His chainsaw is so cool though!" Ciel stared at me and sighed.

"Stella please go apologize to Elizabeth." My expression completely changed.

"Why should I? I've done nothing wrong." I sat myself on the ground behind Grell and looked away. I could hear him snickering.

"This night is surely proving amusing." I glared up at him.

"Nothing about this is amusing." I hissed. He laughed at my sudden change of mood. Then he hopped over to Sebastian and started dancing like a physco.

"Oh Bassy I haven't seen you in a while! It's rude to keep a lady waiting!" I saw Sebastian shudder and I giggled quietly. Grell turned around to face me and pointed a finger at me. "This girl is just like you~" I glared at him and Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Grell, this is not a good time. Please get going." Grell shrugged.

"I'm really not in a mood to fight tonight so I suppose I'll leave." He blew a kiss at Sebastian and he swiped at the air as if trying to keep it away from him. Grell then faced me. "I think it's fated that we meet again~" He sung. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"I think it's not." I growled and in almost an instant he was gone. Ciel walked up to me and held out a hand for me to stand. Hesitantly I took it and we began to walk off.

"I would advise you to keep a distance from him." I nodded.

"Trust me, I will." I eventually gave in to Ciel's lecturing and apologized to Elizabeth. Everyone still seemed to hate me but I could really care less. As we left I faced a still sad looking Elizabeth and smiled as warmly as I could. "Happy Birthday Lizzy."

((Sorry this chapter is short. Grell is a hard character for me and I'm having a bit of writers block. Did I portray him well?))


	23. Chapter 23: An Ironic Prince

(Ciel's POV)

As soon as I arrived at the ball I found Elizabeth and she was crying. Already. Usually, more like unfortunately, I'm the reason that she cries. I wonder who made her cry. I walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Elizabeth? What's the matter?" She looked at me and her expression brightened a bit, it always did.

"C-ciel I-"

"What's the matter?" I knew from how she started her sentence she wasn't planning on answering my question. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled a bit.

"Stella s-she said she wasn't having f-fun and then she…she" She what? Why couldn't Elizabeth spit out the end of her sentence? I stared at her impatiently waiting for her to finish but she never did. Slowly she raised her arm and pointed to the balcony. Looking around at the people they all left a path open to it. Strange, I wonder why. I looked up at Sebastian and he nodded and we walked out to the balcony.

"Sebastian? Does anything seem unusual out here?" He looked around a bit before pointing to a thorn bush unfortunately placed below the balcony. I stared at it, not really noticing anything. I mean, it was just a thorn bush. I stared at Sebastian yet he said nothing, how irritating. "Sebastian." I hissed.

"Yes master?" He said with a seemingly pleasant smile. My eye twitched in irritation.

"What is unusual about that thorn bush?"

"There is a piece of torn fabric caught in it. My suspicion is that Miss Stella jumped over the side and landed in it, in result tearing her dress." I looked at him wide eyed and looked back down at the bush. Why would she do something like that, it seemed awfully painful.

"Do you have any idea where she might have run off to?" He nodded.

"By the smell of her blood-" Her blood? She was bleeding? Well, she did land in a thorn bush. I hope it was nothing serious. "-she headed to the garden." I nodded and I let Sebastian lead me out to where the garden was. That's when I saw Grell, and his chainsaw. Stella was on the ground behind him, my mind immediately flashed to the worse and I yelled at him to back up from her. Upon explanation she actually liked his chainsaw, still not sure why he had pulled it out. Irritated at Grell's behavior, as per usual, I told him to leave and surprisingly he did. But not before telling Stella that it was fated they meet again. I really hoped for her sake that she didn't have to meet him again. Gracefully, and with a quick pace might I add, Stella proceeded to the ball room and apologized to Elizabeth. It was quick and lacked meaning but she did apologize. As we left I could see all the terrible looks people were giving her. She either didn't notice or didn't care as she kept walking. I couldn't help but glare back at them which seemed to shock a lot of them. I don't really know why I felt the need to that, but what's done is done. As soon as we got outside and the doors shut, to my surprise, Stella took off.

"S-stella!" I yelled running after her, what was she up to? Finally I caught up to her and she stood in the middle of the garden gazing up at the moon. She was completely engulfed by it's light and she looked…beautiful. Ugh, I could deny this thought that came to me but I would just be denying myself which I plan not to do anymore. "Stella! What is wrong with you!" I yelled at her panting. Then I noticed the cuts on her legs and the fact that her dress was torn up to her thigh. My face shot red at the sight of her, why did she jump into a thorn bush? "We should get you home so we can…" She turned around and her face looked kind of sad. She was holding a flower.

(Stella's POV)

Ciel seemed to be panicking or something as he relentlessly threw his words at me. I ignored him though, catching sight of a daisy. I walked over to it and picked it, I don't think Elizabeth would mind one missing daisy. I turned to Ciel, my face solemn. He looked very puzzled at my expression.

"Daisies always bring me unforgettable memories, good or bad, I wonder which it will be this time." I smiled at Ciel slightly to try to ease his mind. He wasn't so great at reading others emotions was he? I sighed and walked up to him and handed the flower to him. He still seemed a bit confused but he took the flower any ways. I began to walk away, I'm not sure why. Maybe I'd get some more daisies.

"Stella!" Ciel yelled. I quickly turned around to face him and he was hurrying towards me, not noticing the root he was about to trip over. I looked around for Sebastian, he usually caught Ciel, but he was no where to be seen.

"Ciel watc-" I began to shout at him while running towards him. He tumbled forward and right onto me. What happened after confused me a bit. A sharp pain stung below my lips along with a warm feeling on the actual surface of them. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I figured out what probably just happened. Ciel put his hands on the ground on both sides of me pushing himself up off of me, sort of hovering above me, as if to recollect what had happened. Seems his brain didn't process it as fast as mine had. Then I saw his face flush, yet turn red at the same time.

"D-did I- did we jus-" He stuttered. He didn't have to say anything, I immediately knew what he was going to say. Slowly and shaking I nodded. We both were silent. Until I caught his eyes gaze down my body as if he didn't realize he was on top of me. His face regained it's color and turned a dark shade of crimson, as did mine. In a moments reaction I grabbed him and pulled him down on top of me with a yelp. "S-s-stella what are you-"

"Y-you can't see m-me like this!" I shouted. By the way the thorn bush had torn my dress, plus running off to the garden and getting it caught in a bush, it was almost all the way up my thigh. I felt so embarrassed, more embarrassed that I was holding him down. But I couldn't let him see me.

"S-stella! Let me g-go!" He just barely shouted. Feeling his warmth on top of me was making me feel even more embarrassed, probably mutual feelings. Then I heard snickering and looked up to see Sebastian laughing at the two of us. I threw Ciel off of me and Sebastian caught him, just like I…knew…he would. I scurried myself behind a bush trying to hide. I could still hear him laughing.

"It's not f-funny!" I shouted.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-" I listened to poor Ciel trying to get out Sebastian's name. I had never seen him so flustered in my life! I don't blame him, I practically just smothered him.

"The carriage is ready young master." I heard Ciel get up and quickly hurry off.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled as he ran off. The Sebastian walked over and knelt down and handed me his coat. I wrapped it around me, thankful that Sebastian was a lot taller than me because it wrapped all the way around me. I gave him a smile and noticed his face looked kind of smug as he held out a hand to help me up. I reluctantly took it and stood. I began to walk off in the direction when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Sebastian so I didn't bother to turn around.

"You've fallen for Ciel haven't you?" He whispered in my ear. I whipped around to face him.

"W-what? N-no I could n-never do something l-like-" My sentence kept going on as he continued to cackle. I shot him an embarrassed glare and ran off towards the woods. As I ran I heard Ciel yell at me, he had come back apparently because we'd been taking a while. I didn't listen to him I just kept running. Eventually when I calmed down I stopped, finding myself completely lost.

"Uhhhmm….C-ciel?" I was absolutely terrified of forests, I don't know why I instantly took off towards one. I heard a noise and fell backwards scurrying against a tree. I balled up holding onto my knees. "Ciel?" I shouted, my eyes welling up with tears. I had been so terrified of the woods because I was nearly attacked by a wolf once when I was little in a little adventure I had taken. I couldn't help but hear every noise around me, especially when a sound of twigs breaking alarmingly made its way towards me. As the sound got incredibly loud I screamed. I looked up, waiting to see a beast that was about to kill me but was instead greeted by a panting Ciel and Sebastian who seemed like he could run a few more miles. "Cie-" He cut me off.

"Are you an idiot? A forest is a dangerous place especially at night!" I took his yelling more like a scolding, not realizing he was actually just worried about me. My eyes were welling up with even more tears when he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry! I am an i-idiot I just-" I looked up to see a hand extended down towards me. Confused I stared at it for a while before looking up at it's owner, Ciel.

"Come on, we're leaving." He stated flatly. I almost thought that he had forgotten everything that happened but when I wiped the tears from my eyes his face was still red. I quietly giggled to myself and took his hand. But when I stood my ankle delivered a shot of pain through my system and I yelped. "Stella? Are you alright?" I shook my head slowly.

"I-I think I sprained my ankle." Then an idea shot to me like a child in the midst of my tears. "Carry me?" I held my arms up like a child.

He rolled his eyes and knelt down so I could climb onto his back. "If you are going to act like a child you might as well be treated like one." I gratefully climbed onto his back.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ears which caused him to jump. I fell asleep giggling.


	24. Chapter 24: Useless Protest

I woke up and stretched looking around at my surroundings. I was in my room and it looked about midday. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess. But I was in my nightgown. Had I changed myself? Probably. I decided right then and there that I wasn't going to be a nuisance to everyone today and I was going to help someone. I decided to help Mey-rin, she had an easy job. I strode off out of my room and was walking down the stairs when I felt a sharp pain in my ankle; I'd totally forgotten I had sprained it! I began to fall forwards and braced myself for impact with the ground but it didn't come. I looked up to who had caught me and it was Finny.

"Oh, hi Finny!" I said with glee as he helped me stand.

"Miss Stella! Are you okay?" I sighed.

"Finny, you can just call me Stella. And yeah I'm fine, my foot just had a random pain is all." I noticed him look down at my ankle and I did the same, it was turning purple! Oh no…

"N-no you're not! Your ankle is-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and put a finger up to mine.

"Shhh. I have work to do." He looked very flustered. "I know! Let me help you with yours!" He looked shocked and I released him.

"But S-stella…I don't know if that's such a good idea." I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm fine see? Now let me help! It can be easy!" Finny was trying to think of something that didn't require any physical labor.

"Well…we're almost out of fertilizer. Can you go to town and pick some up?" I nodded eagerly. I began to head out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ciel, darn! I thought I was going to sneak past him and get out of here.

"Where are you going?"

"To town to get so-"

"No." Excuse me? You're telling me no?

"What? Why not?" He look down at my ankle and I could see him hold back a gasp. He kneeled down and pointed to it. I looked around for Finny but he was long gone. Fantastic.

"I think you know why." I shrugged.

"I don't. I'm fine." Ciel looked at me and gave me a disbelieving look. He grabbed my ankle and I winced but held back a yell.

"Are you?" I nodded and he squeezed my ankle harder. I feel to the ground and grabbed it, it was throbbing in pain. He laughed triumphantly and I shot him a glare before I looked back down at my ankle. "Come on, I'll get Sebastian to wrap it for you."

(Ciel's POV)

When I finally got Stella to accept she was injured I held out a hand to help her. She looked at my hand, and back at her ankle, then away from both.

"I don't need your help." My eye twitched. Why does she always have to be so stubborn? Why can't she just accept my help?

"I think otherwise." She glared at me again.

"I'm fine." She hissed. I was a bit shocked at first by her attitude but then I just got angry. She got up and began to walk, more like stumble, before she fell forwards. I caught her since I knew that she would fall eventually and was prepared for it. I sighed and picked her up and began to carry her inside. "What are you doing?" She snapped at me.

"Carrying you to Sebastian so you can get your ankle wrapped." What did it look like I was doing?

"I don't need your help!" She screeched. I glared down at her. We were right in front of the door now but I stopped.

"So you would have been fine had I not caught you and just left you there?" Stella hastily nodded and looked away from me. "Fine." I put her down and she leaned on the wall. I expected her to protest or have some sort of reaction but she refused to look at me. Angered by this I opened the doors to the manor and stormed inside slamming the door behind me. I headed to my study and figured I should get some work done but yet I couldn't. Why did I feel the way I did? Was it guilt? Why did I feel guilty? She wanted to be left there. I could see her from the window in my study and she just sat there. I watched her lie there for a while, she never even tried to get up. This made me extremely mad, she was going to get sick if she just sat out there! Was she trying to prove something to me? She wasn't proving anything. After a while the three idiots approached her and I expected them to ask her if she needed help and they wouldn't take no for an answer. Nor did I expect she would tell them no. I felt a little relieved and went back to my work. Later though, I looked back outside to see her still sitting there. She refused them?

"Young Master?" I turned around to see Sebastian.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked him irritated, not so much at him, more at Stella.

"What seems to be bugging you?" I pointed out the window to the girl leaning against the wall. "Ah, Miss Stella. Should I bring her inside?" I shook my head.

"No. If she wants to stay out there then she can." Sebastian chuckled.

"She refused to take your help? I wonder why." I nodded in agreement to his statement and he led me down to dinner. I ate for a while before he spoke again. "Should I bring something out to Miss Stella?"

"Absolutely not. If she wants food she can come inside for it." Sebastian nodded and left. After I finished eating I headed into the Library and read a random book I picked up off the shelves.

"Young Master, I believe it is time for you to retire." I nodded and headed off. I got changed into my night shirt and pants and climbed into bed. Then I heard a rumble and a flash of light.

"How long has it been storming Sebastian?"

"About a half hour." I nodded and lay down into bed. Sebastian took the lit candle with him and I was consumed by darkness. Then I remembered that Stella was outside! I figured she had come in by now, but I'd better go check anyways. I rushed downstairs at an alarming pace and swung the front door open. I looked to where Stella had been and she was still there. Only she lay on the ground, drenched.

"Stella?" She didn't respond. I lifted her up and brought her inside.

"C-ciel?" I heard her mumble.

"You're an idiot. I hope you know that."

"Where are you taking me? I told you I didn't need your help." I glared down at her.

"Well, you got yourself drenched in the rain and if we don't get you changed and warmed up you're going to get sick." It was quiet for a moment.

"I fell asleep?" I decided not to respond to that. I took her up to my room and found Sebastian there.

"Sebastian! Why didn't you bring her inside?" I yelled at him. I set her down on my bed.

"You told me not to." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I did, didn't I?

"Can you help her change Sebastian? She seems very incoherent and I doubt she could do it herself." He nodded and I turned around as he did so. I didn't hear any refusal, she must have been really out of it.

"I'm finished." I turned around and she was dressed in a night gown. I don't know where Sebastian got that, there wasn't one in my room. I tried not to look at her, it was embarrassing to me. Whether or not it was for her was a different story.

(Stella's POV)

I don't remember what happened but next time I looked at myself I was changed into a nightgown. Oh well, at least I'm not drenched anymore. I rolled over and claimed one side of the bed.

"Stella get out of…bed." I hadn't realized that I wasn't picking up all the words that were said to me. He had been telling me to get out of his bed.

"No." I mumbled in protest. I remember Ciel trying to drag me out of the bed but failed. Then as exhaustion seemed to set in he claimed the other side of the bed. Seemingly he lay as far away from me as he could. The thing I hadn't noticed was that I had rolled over and wrapped my arms around him, in the process intertwining our legs. I wouldn't notice until I woke up the next morning.


	25. Chapter 25: Failed Attempts

I woke up to find myself in a rather…awkward position. My arms were wrapped around Ciel. His leg was rubbing my thigh and mine were doing the same to him. I immediately jumped and flew out of the bed hitting the floor rougly. Looking around, still dazed, I noticed I wasn't in my room. I must be in his then. When did that happen? I heard a loud groan and then Ciel looming over me from the bed.

"Stella? Are you alright?" My face was bright red, how did something like this happen? I looked down at myself and noticed that I was in my nightgown, but I didn't remember ever changing into it.

"I-i-i-…When d-did I…W-why…?" I couldn't get my point across. I looked like a lobster and I was freaking out. Looking at my postion, half hanging off the bed I saw Ciel's face turn red. Great, but I couldn't bring myself to move. Eventually he held out a hand for me to help me up and I took it. I looked in the mirror and even though I had calmed down my face was still red, why is that?

"You got drenched and sick. I had Sebastian help you change so you could go to sleep but you refused to get out of my bed. So I just decided to let you stay there and get some sleep myself when you…" He trailed off. What? What did I do? Then I remembered the position I had woken up in, had I slept like that? How embarrassing! "You don't remember any of yesterday's events?" I thought for a moment and shook my head still a bit flustered.

"I remember you being a jerk." I muttered.

"What was that?" I glared at him.

"Nothing." He was glaring back now.

"You clearly said something."

"It wasn't important." I saw his eye twitch. Then he pushed me down onto the bed and pinned be down.

"I order you to tell me!" I glared at him again, what did he just say?

"Excuse me? You order me?" He stared at me blinking realizing what he had said. Why did he care so much. "You were being a jerk yesterday." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me and I looked away.

"How?"

"I just wanted to help…" I muttered pathetically. Then I realized the two of use were in an awkward position again. "Uhh…um…C-c-ciel can y-you…" I didn't even have to finish my sentence before he jumped off of me blushing again. That kid was so easy to make blush, it was kind of amusing.

"S-sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine." I mumbled back. I stood and wobbled a bit due to the pain in my ankle. It was wrapped but underneath it was still purple since I hadn't given it any time to heal. I began to fall again but Ciel caught me and sat me back down on the bed.

"Idiot, stop trying to move."

"Stop calling me an idiot." I growled at him. He sighed and looked away. "If my ankle would just heal up then I could-" I then broke out into a coughing fit and Ciel rushed over to me looking very frantic as to what he should do. By the time he looked like he might have figured something out, I had finished. "Woah, what was that about?" Ciel stared at me blinking and then put his hand on my forehead.

"You're still sick? I didn't think it was something you couldn't sleep off." I stared at him, my face red due to me being sick and the physical contact.

"I'm sick? How did that happen?"

"You don't remember falling asleep in the rain?" I shook my head and he sighed again. Then Sebastian entered the room.

"Good Morning master, Miss Stella." I nodded in response and Sebastian began dressing Ciel. Since I couldn't get up and leave I had no choice but to bury my face into the pillows until they were finished. Before I even knew what was happening I had been lifted and place in the middle of the bed, the blankets pulled over me. Sebastian smiled at me and began to exit with Ciel.

"I have work to do, but you can stay here. If I hear that you even attempted to get up there will be severe consequences." I nodded a little frightened. I knew now that if I attempted to get up I would just fall and since no one would be hear to catch me or help me I would just lay on the ground. I decided against it. The two left and I lay in silence. This was the second time I foolishly got myself sick. I cuddled up with my blanket, it smelled just like Ciel. I felt so safe here, so warm. I looked around the room smiling, taking in every bit of it. That's when I saw it. It was dangling above me, a spider. I freaked out and jumped out of bed.

"EEEEEK!" I screamed and in a futile attempt to run I fell to the ground, cowering.

(Ciel's POV)

It was a good thing I sent the three to check up on Stella when I did because Finnian came back freaking out.

"Yes? What is it?"

"When we went to check up on Stella she was on the ground! Her ankle is injured isn't it?" I sighed and nodded.

"Did you get her back into bed?" He shook his head. No, of course not. That would just be to easy wouldn't it.

"She refused." I sighed and followed him off to my room. Bard and Mey-rin were desperately trying to get Stella to get back into bed but she kept outright refusing them. I told them to leave, I would handle this.

"Stella. Get back in bed." She shook her head violently. "Why not? I told you not to get out of bed didn't I?" I growled. She jumped and looked genuinely frightened. I felt a bit guilty, something wasn't right. It wasn't just an outright protest like usual.

"T-there was a s-s-spider!" I looked at her and back at the bed. I looked all around but couldn't find one. I thought it was laughable that she was so afraid of spiders but decided it would be best not to say anything because it would just upset her.

"I can't find it, it's gone. Now please, will you just get back into bed." She hesitantly nodded and I helped her back into bed. She wrapped the blankets around her.

"I'm sorry…" She frowned. Why was she sorry? Oh, because I harshly told her there would be consequences if she got out of bed. I sighed and looked down at her. She looked about ready to cry but somehow, looking at her made me not want to leave. What kind of feeling is that?

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." She nodded.

(Stella's POV)

I felt so relieved that Ciel wasn't angry with me. I couldn't stand it when he was. I caught him staring at me which made me blush. I stared back at him and we just stared at each other for a while. I reached out and pulled him into a hug, although he refused at first, eventually he hugged me back which made me happy.

"C-ciel I…"

"What is it?" I was stuttering.

"I-i-i…l-l….."

"Hmmm?" I released him.

"Nothing, it's n-nothing." He nodded and left to head back to his work. As soon as that door shut I quietly cried to myself. I just couldn't tell him. I finally realized how much I liked him and yet I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was just a nuisance to him…he would probably just shove me away. I cried for a while not noticing that a certain spider was still in the room listening to my thoughts and watching me cry.

((Thanks for all the support guys! Check out my new fanfiction titled, "Can Anyone Hear Me?" It's Black Butler as well but yet completely different. I hope you guys like it!))


	26. Chapter 26: Annoyance

I rolled around the bed for a while. I couldn't get any sleep and whenever I did it was just nightmares. I needed some fresh air but I knew I wasn't allowed to leave the room. I wasn't supposed to get up either but I figured it was fine. Slowly I stood and made my way over to the window. When I opened it a nice breeze swept in, it was just what I needed. Funny thing, I thought I saw a flash of red. A little frightened I walked over to the mirror and examined myself. Although my hair was a little messy and I was wearing a night gown I didn't look all that bad. Then I hit the ground roughly. Strange, I felt heavy, I don't remember falling. I opened my eyes and saw…oh no.

"Stella~!"

"G-grell! Get off o-of me!" I tried pushing him off but I couldn't he had me completely pinned.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"This is embarrassing!" I shouted looking away, my face red. He laughed and got off of me helping me up. He released me but I clung to his arm, my ankle was throbbing. "Why are you here Grell?"

"Well I was coming to visit my dear Bassy, but who knew you lived here as well! I knew it was fate we would meet again~" I flinched. I can't believe I have to deal with him, now of all times! "That said, why are you clinging to my arm?" I looked away.

"I twisted my ankle. And since you tackled me you made it worse." Grell looked at me apologetically and I just rolled my eyes again. "Can you help me over to the bed?" He smirked. "You know what I meant!" He walked over there and I released him and sat down. "It was supposed to be healed by tomorrow but now I don't know." I muttered.

"Stella, are you alri-" Ciel burst through the door to see me sitting up looking very annoyed and Grell standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" He growled. Grell grinned then noticed Sebastian behind him.

"Bassy!" He shouted as he threw himself at Sebastian but was easily pushed away.

"You have fast reactions Ciel." I smiled at him still wincing a little bit.

"Not real-"

"I told the young master I sensed another demon here. But, I don't see one. Just this annoying reaper." I nodded slowly a bit confused. Ciel looked at me concerned.

"Is something wrong?" I nodded.

"Well, my ankle is throbbing because of that thing." I pointed accusingly at Grell and he ran over to me and took my hand.

"Stella! I'm so sorry I would never dream of hurting you!" Well, the way he sparkled hurt my eyes.

"Alright, apology accepted, please let go of my hand." He looked at me and grinned, still not releasing my hand. I stared at him as he grinned at me. "Ermm…Grell?" Grell looked at Ciel, he had an idea, that was never a good thing.

"Ciel, let me borrow her!" Ciel flinched at the reaper's statement.

"What? No! Absolutely not! She's still healing!" He shouted at him angrily. I sighed in relief. It wasn't like I thought he would just let Grell take me but you know, still relieved. Unfortunately I wasn't relieved for long because in an instant I was lifted up off the bed. When I realized what was happening I was on Grell's shoulder and no longer in the estate.

"G-grell! Where are we going? Put me down!" He grinned up at me.

"I don't know. But, we're being chase by Bassy~ Now isn't this fun?" I shook my head and flailed in his grasp.

"No! No it's not!"

(Ciel's POV)

Watching Grell pick up poor helpless Stella and take off out the window with her stunned me for a moment. That was until I heard Stella shouting, which snapped me back into reality.

"Sebastian! Take me to Stella and stop Grell!" The butler nodded and picked me up and took off out the window as well. In almost a matter of seconds we caught up to the pair and Grell laughed. "Grell! Release Stella!"

"Hmmm alright then!" Grell threw Stella off of his shoulder.

"Sebastian!" He nodded and threw me as well. That wasn't quite what I meant, but it'll have to work for now. I reached my arms out and grabbed Stella before we both hit the ground. I hit the ground first though and she landed on top of me. Thankfully I was the only one who got hurt, even though I didn't really get injured it was just a bit painful to hit the ground. "Stella are you alright?" I asked. I helped her up off of me and she knelt on the ground in front of me.

"Mmm…yes I suppose." She looked up at me and smiled slightly. To my surprise, I smiled back. She leaped forward and hugged me. "Thanks Ciel, it's nice to know you'll always be there to catch me." I blinked at this statement. Not knowing what to say I hugged her back. That lasted for a while, it was pretty nice I suppose. We released each other and Stella was grinning at me. I looked away embarrassed.

"Well, shall we go for some tea?"

We sat in my study for a while, neither of us said much. _Where is Sebastian? _I thought to myself getting a bit annoyed. I invited Stella here for tea and yet there was no tea. Then almost as soon as I thought it there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I muttered my head in my hands. Sebastian walked in with a smile and a cart that had tea on it.

"Tea is served young master."

"What took you so long?" I hissed.

"Grell was proving to be quite an annoyance. He has left the manor." I looked at Stella who looked pretty thankful.

"You said earlier that you sensed a demon in my room, but there was none. It's not like you to be wrong." He sighed and looked at me.

"I did indeed sense one. It was not that foul reaper that's for sure. Even when we entered the room I could still sense it." I looked to Stella who looked a bit frightened upon hearing this.

(Stella's POV)

There was…a demon in the room I was in? I didn't see anyone so how could that be possible? Ciel and Sebastian had continued discussing it for a while but I just stared off not wanting to pay attention. After I had drank my tea Sebastian led me back off to Ciel's room along with Ciel. He said that he would do his work here in case the likes of Grell were to show up again. I nodded and slowly drifted off into sleep feeling completely safe. The next few days went on like that until my ankle was completely healed. I stood slowly a little weary but felt no pain.

"Yes!" I shouted. I danced around the room happily getting weird looks from both Ciel and Sebastian. "My ankle is healed!" I didn't want to sit down now that I could walk again.


	27. Chapter 27: Needless Danger

Although Ciel protested greatly, I decided since I could finally move again I was going to try and help out around the house. Mey-rin had been the first person I stumbled upon, of course after I heard a loud crash.

"Mey-rin, are you alright?!" I shouted as I ran into the room seeing shattered plates scattered across the floor.

"I'm fine, I am! But the china…" The maid muttered looking at the ground obviously disappointed in herself.

"Well, not much to do about it now. Just clean it up. I'll help!" I exclaimed smiling to reassure her it was fine as I bent down and began picking up pieces of broken china. Mey-rin rushed over to her and grabbed her hands in attempts to get her to stop. Of course she had to say something like that because as soon as she did I sliced my hand open. I tried to control wincing from the pain it was causing me.

"I can't let you do that! You could get hurt you could!" I tried to control the urge to roll my eyes at the irony, 'I already have.' I thought glumly to myself. Although I really didn't want to stop helping I simply nodded, I needed to get my hand treated. As I walked out of the room I glanced at my hand, it was bleeding greatly and the gash was surprisingly deep.

"Can I not go a day without getting hurt?" I muttered to myself as I headed up to Ciel's study. I was about to knock on the door but stopped myself when I thought of the fact that he would probably go on for hours about the fact that he tried to talk me out of helping out so I decided against it. With a huff I stormed off outside to the lake, which didn't hold happy memories for me. Looking at my hand I realized blood was dripping down my arm and I hoped that I hadn't gotten it on anything as I exited the manor.

"How do I even treat this…?" Sighing I shrugged and shoved my hand into the water. It stung a bit at first but after the blood began washing away it began to feel better. Tearing off a bit of my dress off I tied it around my hand and decided that was good enough. Staring at the lake for a moment an idea came to me and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Finny~!" I called cheerfully as I skipped off towards the garden before tripping and smacking face first into the ground.

"M-miss Stella are you alright?!" A familiar voice exclaimed as it carefully helped me off the ground trying not to hurt me. Gratefully accepting the help I stood and nodded, although I was wincing a bit due to his tight grip on my hand. "Ah! I'm sorry! What happened to your hand?!" He exclaimed releasing it.

"Just a scratch is all, I have a proposition for you~" I hummed. Finny tilted his head questioningly.

"What would that be?" I thoroughly explained my plan and Finny grinned, obviously liking the idea.

"B-but what about Mister Sebastian? He wouldn't be too happy with us if he found out!" The boy said worriedly and I took his hands with a smile.

"Well, then we can't let him find out." I stated feeling it had been obvious. "Come on; let's go find Bard and Mey-rin!" Finny nodded and we headed off to find the rest of the servants. It was pretty much the same scene each time, both servants explaining worry for my hand and being caught by Sebastian. Once all the servants had been persuaded and went off to their quarters I stealthily headed back to my room and changed into a bathing suit. Carefully sneaking around the manor once again I found the servants at their quarters all ready to go.

"All right, let's go swim!" I exclaimed quietly bouncing with happiness. The three stared at me, all holding different expressions for the very same reason; the way I looked. I tried to pay no mind to it.

"You look great you do!" Mey-rin exclaimed grinning. I hugged her happiy and looked her over as well.

"Wow! So do you!" I said with a smile. Looking over at the other two, Finny was blushing madly and Bard just kind of stared at me, almost as if confused. Running over to them I grabbed both of their hands and began dragging them along. "Come on now~" Once they snapped back to reality we all headed outside to the lake, sneaking along again, not aware Sebastian had already noticed us and went to alert Ciel. When we arrived all three pranced into the water happily while I stayed back for a moment.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted in their direction before taking off in a sprint and jumping into the water. As I slowly sunk down I giggled at the fish around me, it was completely different than the time with Lizzy. Not to mention the water was calmer. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to the surface. When I emerged and took in some air I saw three scared looking faces looking at me.

"Oi, don't do that again, got it?!" Bard exclaimed and I tilted my head confused. I wasn't allowed to jump into the water?

"What? Don't do what?" The three blinked looking at me, were we not on the same page?

"We thought you were drowning!" Finny shouted looking like he might cry. I couldn't help but laugh; these three really were kind hearted, and kind of foolish.

"No, of course I wasn't! I can hold my breath for a long time." I replied nonchalantly. After being scolded a bit they resumed chasing each other around while I just floated on my back for a while. Then I gasped upon noticing the bandage on my hand had fallen off when I jumped and the wound was now bleeding profusely into the water. Slowly pacing myself out of the water trying not to look frantic I held my hand in front of me.

"Stella? Where are you going?" Finny called to me and I swung around gripping my hand behind my back trying to hide it.

"Oh nowhere, I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be back!" I called out with a smile plastered on my face. They nodded and I hurried back into the manor and into my room. As soon as I got there I stared wide eyed at my hand, not sure what I was supposed to do.

((Ciel's POV)

Even though Stella's ankle has healed I'm not sure I particularly trust her to not hurt herself again. But, after about a half hour of arguing she won and I let her go off on her own to go help the servants. As per usual I couldn't focus on my work thinking about the fact that she might hurt herself again so I eventually headed off to find her. Though when I opened my door there was something I was not expecting to see, a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Sebastian!" I immediately called knowing something was definitely not right. Of course, him being a demon and all, he was there in almost a minute.

"Yes young master?" I pointed at the blood on the floor and tried to hide the panic in my voice.

"Do you know whose blood this is?" Sebastian tilted his head at the question but soon bent over to examine said substance. I assumed he had come to a conclusion when he resumed his standing position. "Well?"

"I believe it would be Miss Stella's." My eyes widened. I knew I shouldn't have let her go off on her own! The imbecile always manages to get herself hurt when I'm not there to watch her.

"Have you seen her?" I asked still trying to contain my worry. Then I noticed Sebastian chuckling and my eye twitched with annoyance. "What's so funny?! Stella's hurt and you're standing there laughing like a fool!" I exclaimed angrily. The butler looked at me blinking before I had realized I sounded like a frightened child.

"Well it seems Miss Stella has assembled the servants for swimming in the lake." I tilted my head confused. Why did she suddenly decide to go swimming…and why didn't she tell me?! Did she think I wouldn't let her? Angrily I stormed off towards the lake.

"You three!" I called out to my worthless servants as soon as I reached the lake. When they saw me they immediately froze. I couldn't help but smirk as they all looked ready to be punished.

"Young master we-" They began exclaiming, obviously ready to apologize. I waved my hand to get them to stop before questioning them on the whereabouts of Stella.

"Oh, she said she had to use the bathroom." I nodded and was about to head off again back towards the manor when I saw blood on the ground again. Trailing it back towards the lake I wondered what had happened. Obviously, it was not good because it left quite the trail for me to follow. Following I stopped as soon as I found myself in front of her room. I threw open the door to find the very girl I had been looking for on the ground with her knees connected looking very frightened. She was also wearing a fairly…revealing…bathing suit. I shook my head and tried to force the heat not to rise to my cheeks.

"Stella! What's the matter?! What happened?" She slowly lifted her head to look at me and then back at her hand. It had a gash in it that if it was any deeper she probably would have had a hole through her hand.

"What do I do…? I don't know how to treat this..." She muttered sounding terribly frightened.

"Sebastian!" I shouted. After a lot of refusal I finally got her to let Sebastian treat her hand as I told her she was not to leave my sight again.

"How did this even happen?" I asked after he was finished. Stella sighed and looked the ground.

"I was trying to help Mey-rin pick up broken china…" She said quietly, obviously waiting for me to scold her. I refrained and chuckled to myself as Sebastian's eye twitched at the mention of broken china.

"When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago…"

"Why didn't you come tell me?" I noticed her pause and was already pretty sure that I knew the answer.

"I didn't want to accept the fact that you were right when you suggested I didn't help." She said looking at the wall with puffed out cheeks. I laughed lightly and told her it was fine and explained to her to come to me next time. I wished I had known at that time that things were only beginning to go downhill.


End file.
